Volunteers Dreams
by ClownMan
Summary: Volunteering is something that most Kanto kids do before they become trainers. But I'd never wanted to become a trainer. Instead, I wanted to work alongside Pokemon. Professor Oak is giving me an opportunity to volunteer in his lab to see if this is the career choice I want to do. I'll be feeding, bathing, playing with, and taking care of Pokemon. Who knows what else will happen.
1. A New Friend To Start It All

**For those of you who have followed me from _A New_ Hope, I want yout o know that it's on hold for the time being. I don't know how long it is but, just know, I'll update it sometime. If you're wondering why, it's on my profile why. As for this story! The idea came to me in a dream I had so I figured, why not write it? I hope you enjoy! Chapters will be longer next chapter as my intro chapters are never long. **

No Text Decoration - Normal Text\Speech

_Italics - Thoughts\Pokemon Speech  
_

**Psychic Speech\Telepathy**

* * *

Volunteer work was something I had come to enjoy. Some like to work at a PokeMart for training in shops, others like to work at a daycare with children. Some like to do odd jobs around a town or business in hopes of one day becoming a full employee. Then there's those who work with Pokemon in some way. That's what I do.

I'm a full time volunteer at the Pokemon Lab in Kanto. My job is to make sure that the Pokemon are fed, groomed, and are enjoying their time at the lab. These Pokemon are not those who are given to trainers and some Pokemon are not native to the region so they can't be given due to the possibility of being released or breeding a new species into the region. We don't have many of these species but there are a few.

Well, when I say I'm a full time volunteer, today is my first day. I had asked about the possibility of working with Pokemon and Professor Oak said that at the age of 18 I would be allowed to work as a volunteer to see if this is truly the job I would want to do. Being a trainer never really appealed to me but I truly loved the Pokemon species. All of them.

Oak had told me a few weeks prior that today would be the day I started. I could hardly sleep due to the anticipation but it had finally came. I was so excited to work with him and meet all kinds of new Pokemon and people. Even though I was excited, I was also very nervous. I always have a feeling of that I'll screw up some how and I'll lose my oppurtunity so I had to make sure everything would go good.

I had woken up an hour earlier than I planned to. I didn't need to be to the lab until 10 and it was just under 8. The sun was still rising so I just laid there in bed, hoping to catch a little more sleep but that didn't happen. My mind was racing with the thoughts of what today would hold. It could either make my future or it could open a new path I'd never thought of before.

Around 45 minutes later, I got out of bed and took my shower. I wanted a quick one so I could have time to make sure I looked presentable and also get a quick breakfast. Taking a shower wasn't a long thing for me since my hair was a little longer than a full on buzzcut but it was also very short. I brushed my teeth and proceeded to my bedroom again to get dressed.

Clothing that was recommended to wear were shorts and a tanktop that you didn't mind getting dirty as you'd be working outside and inside with the Pokemon. I slipped on my clothes and put on my favorite necklace which was just a little bit short of restrictive around my neck. It was snug but not too snug to where I couldn't breath and it had a small fragment from a Fire Stone hanging off it. It was pretty much my signature item that held me together.

Satisfied with my looks, I ran downstairs and was greeted by my mom who was already cooking breakfast that consisted of waffles and bacon. "Good morning, dear," She said, "Sleep well?"

I nodded and said, "Didn't sleep too much due to excitement but I did sleep a bit. How about you?"

"Also slept good," She answered, "Hope you're hungry!" I nodded enthusiastically as she brought me a plate of the food and a glass of Miltank Milk. My mom is the best mom you could ever ask for. She was the sweetest lady in existance and loved to be silly. She was pretty much the only person in the house I didn't fight with or argue with. I was exactly like her and she was, for the most part, my closest friend.

Both my brother and sister had walked into the dining room as my mother had set their plates out. My brother, Braiden, was 4 years older than me. We don't necessarily not get along but we're not that close. We used to argue nonstop and say very hateful things towards eachother but things have been somewhat better. We joke every once in a while which is good, I suppose. He had been a trainer before but some things had happened that led to his license being revoked for the time being and his Pokemon were sent to the labs until his license was reinstated. And, to clarify, nothing about them was involved so they weren't in danger in anyway.

Then there's my sister Olyvia. She was two years younger than me. She was extremely serious when it comes to joking. Say one wrong thing and she'll get majorly pissed off. Sure, she has her good moments, but, for the most part, we don't get along too well. But she's my sister and I'll always have her back and she'll always have mine. Her Pokemon journey was to start in a year and this job would allow me to help her get a certain Pokemon she wants to start her journey rather than the traditional starters of Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur. But that's not guarenteed so promises weren't made but I'd still try my darndest to try and help her out with that.

Breakfast was ate in silence minus the sounds of the silverware on plates and the crunching of bacon. My father had left for work earlier so I don't see him until he gets home at night. After we all finished eating, we picked up the food and did the dishes rather quickly. When I say we, I mean only me and my mom. Olyvia and Braiden don't like to and I don't mind doing it myself.

"I guess it's time for you to get going," My mom said, "Do you want me to drive you or do you want to walk?"

"I'll walk," I answered and she nodded, "You're going to bring lunch, aren't you?" I asked.

"But ofcourse, dear! I'll talk with Oak later and see what all is good," She smiled. I smiled back and hugged her then made my way out the door. I lived about a mile from the lab so the little excersize wouldn't be bad and, in all honesty, it would help me out quite a bit to help build up endurance that I'd most likely need since I'll be working with Pokemon.

Around 20 minutes later, I like to walk very slowly, I had arrived at the building where my career would start. The nervousness had set in again and I hated it but with all the courage I could muster, I walked in.

There was a front desk was a receptionist and, beyond the desk, were several hallways I'd assume I'd be learning to travel and where they go. I looked around and observed the walls and its' decorations of bland artwork and, what I thought to be, fossils of some type. There were a few chairs on the sides of the walls where trainers sat until they were called in for their Pokemon and PokeDex.

Scientists and Pokemon were all walking about. A few Pokemon had looked over to me and gave a cheery smile which I happily did as well. Some Pokemon were carrying small folders while others were just lounging around, out of the way of the scientists.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Hi, my name's Ely Triston," I said, "Professor Oak had talked to me about volunteer work with the Pokemon and he scheduled me to start today," I informed her. She nodded and told me to follow her. She led me down a hall on the left side of the building where there was a room on the end which I presumed was a waiting room.

"The Professor is in a meeting at the moment," She said, "He should be out sometime soon," I nodded and she walked off. I looked around the room and noticed that there was a couch, 2 recliner chairs, a bookshelf stocked up on science things and folklore, as well as a T.V., and there was also a little table on the far left side of the room.

Curious of what was on that little table, I got closer for a better glance. Upon further inspection, the top of the table was covered in a thin sheet of glass so you could see what's inside but not touch. Inside were five different stones: a Sun Stone, Moon Stone, Water Stone, Fire Stone, and Leaf Stone. Each one had a very distinct characteristic about it that just made me love it even more.

Having my curiousity finally extinguished, I decided I'd just sit and wait. I wasn't much into television, nor was I into reading unless I had to, so I just sat there and, quite literally, did nothing other than watch the few Pokemon and people walk passed.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, a small sound became heard in the room. It sounded like clawed footsteps hurriedly moving on the floor and I saw something circular moving towards my room. As the footsteps got louder, and the circular object I'd come to identify as a ball, got closer, I picked it up and waited.

Just as I sat up, a red, bipedal lizard was standing in the door way, "_Oh,_" It said in a very feminine voice, "_Hello there,_" It said. She had one, long horn protruding from the top of her pointing backwards and deep, crimson red skin. Her stomach had a patch of tan colored skin and she had some sharp looking claws. Her eyes were mezmurizing with how red they also were. Her tail also had a very noticable flame on it which is what supported her life. If that flame were to die, she would also. If you hadn't guessed, she's a Charmeleon.

"Hi," I waved, "I assume this is yours?" I said as I tossed her the ball. She smiled and nodded,

"_Yeah, it is. Sorry about that, I'm a bit clumsy,_" She giggled. I smiled and waved it off,

"Don't worry about it."

"_I've never seen you around here. What are you doing here?_" She asked.

"I never wanted to become a trainer so I never did. However, I've always wanted to work with Pokemon and Professor Oak had said I'd be able to volunteer and see what it's like to work with them. But I wasn't old enough at the time. However, now I am so I'm able to volunteer. If everything goes good, I'll be feeding, taking care of, cleaning, and playing with the Pokemon here," I explained with a smile, "Basically anything needed with a Pokemon, I'll be there to help,"

"_Ah, I see. Well, I guess I should introduce myself if you're going to be here often. The name's Amber,"_ She said,

"Nice to meet you Amber. My name's Ely," I informed her.

"_Nice name,_" She said with a giggle. I couldn't help but smile and blush a little, "_Aww, someone I little shy," _She teased as she threw the ball she had over to me.

I chuckled, _"_I don't usually get compliments and, when I do, I get nervous or shy or whatever. I just don't take them well," I threw the back to her.

"Makes sense. That's like most people," I nodded. We kept throwing the ball back and forth to eachother for a good 20 minutes while we just talked. We dropped it a few times but quickly got back to our subject and our conversations until Oak had come in.

"Ah dear boy," He began, "I hope I'm not disturbing anything," He chuckled.

"Not at all," I said, "Just making a friend," He nodded.

"Glad to hear. Now you'll have someone to help you out and show you the ropes!" He laughed. I chuckled and he continued, "If you'll follow me, both of you, I'll lead you to my office and we can talk about everything," He said. I nodded and we all went off.

* * *

Oak took a seat behind his desk and Amber and I had taken seats in front. "So, Ely, how much have you worked with Pokemon before?" Oak asked.

"Well," I began, "Not too much but I have a little bit. My brother used to be a trainer and I'd watch his Pokemon when he went out and didn't want them going. Same with a few friends." He nodded,

"That's good to hear you do have some experience. What Pokemon were they?" He asked.

"A Golduck, Dragonair, Meowth, and Vileplume," I answered.

"Ah, some variety," He chuckled, "Good to hear. Tell me, boy, what's your favorite type of Pokemon?" Before I could answer, he cut in, "No wait! Let me guess! Is it Fire Types?" I nodded,

"Yes, they are. Fire Types have always been my favorite. Sure, I love all types, but Fire Types just hold a special place in my heart, as you can tell by my necklace," I smiled.

"That's where I got the guess from! Bahahaha!" He laughed. I smiled as did Amber and he continued, "Well, Ely, I hope you're a good and fast learner! You have a lot of information coming your way!"

I nodded in anticipation as my first day of my dream was coming to a start!


	2. More Friends Before The Storm

**Not much to say as of now. Most of this chapter was typed while listening to one song (Arion - Cold Blood and Ice Cream Cones) on repeat.. I don't know why.. just a little random fact of the chapter. So now I'll just address the review I couldn't via Pm. So, yeah.**

** Aaron, Yeah, ANH is on hiatus at the moment. I don't really know where to go with it at the moment. I mean, I know what I want to do overall, but not at this very second of what to do. I'm just going to focus on this and, at some point, work on ANH again. I have it started but it's just hard to do atm. As for the other part, yeah. I liked the idea and figured I'd do it. If all goes good, I might even turn it into a bigger story more than what's anticipated. And don't feel bad, bro. Any kind of review is good with me! Also, it's pronounced E-Lie. If that helps any. Cx**

No Text Decoration - Normal Text\Speech\Thoughts

_Italics - Pokemon Speak_

**Bold - Telepathy\Psychic Talk**

* * *

When Oak had said that there was a lot of information he had to give, he wasn't kidding. There was so much more that he had yet to even tell me, at least that's what he says. There's a lot I'll learn on my own but there were also quite a few things I had to know. Those things were what kind of Poke Food to feed to certain Pokemon, how certain types like to be treated, certain Pokemon to avoid if possible due to how their natures are, and things like those.

He had also explained that, beyond the tree line of Pallet Town, where nobody was allowed to go, was where most of the Pokemon inhabited. It's a fenced off area so nobody besides staff of the lab could get into unless special permission was granted, like in my case. Each Type of Pokemon also had a special area where they would be able to thrive with the environment. He had explained that it would be better for me to see first hand rather than him tell about it due to I'd need to learn most of this on my own if I wanted this as a career.

Since I never bothered to get my drivers license, someone would be driving all the Pokemon Food to the entrance of each Pokemon's habitats where I'd be the one distributing it amongst them. Amber would be with me coaching me on what to do until I got the idea and, if she chose to, would come with me each time but that's only if she chose. Otherwise, she'd be going back to the lab to assist.

I don't see how some people can hate Pokemon. They're the coolest things in existence and, to work alongside them in a mutual friendship... It's just mindblowing. They're extremely smart and have some of the coolest abilities out there. To be able to blow fire, live under water, fly, survive in a toxic environment where humans couldn't... and yet still somehow deal with all the terrible things people do to them while being friends to humans.. It's truly amazing how Pokemon are.

I couldn't explain how happy I was. My dream was coming true even though it wasn't fully done yet. All I'd consider today as is a tutorial of what's to come even though I'd still be doing the work. I'd made a new friend already, I'd most likely be making many more, and I'd get to help out with anything possible.

Oak had said that one of his assistants would be driving me between the many locations very soon. I'd be walking after today, not that I minded, but he was driving today so I knew where to go at a quicker pace rather than not know at all and be lost on foot. I was honestly shaking from nervousness and excitement. I probably had the stupidest grin on my face right now. That's how excited I was.

Amber and I were sitting next to each other in the room we had originally met in and she said, "_So, Ely, you earlier said your favorite types of Pokemon are Fire Types?_" I smiled and nodded,

"Correct. They've always been my favorites." She smiled,

"_Well I guess that works out for me_,"

I laughed at her words, "Yes, I suppose it does,"

"_Why exactly are Fire Types your favorite?_" She asked. I thought for a moment then said,

"Well, I honestly don't know. I've never really thought about that. I guess it'd be the colors of Fire Types being my favorite colors. For example, your red skin. Red has been one of my favorite colors since birth," She giggled, "Then there's also the fact of my love of fire which is ironic due to me hating heat.

"Not only that, but they're so warm in winter. Being a human, we have barely any hair to keep us warm. To cuddle up next to a Fire Type to keep warm, not that I've ever done it before due to not having Pokemon, it has to be amazing." I'd always wanted to do that. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like. It had to be one of the best feelings in the world. Sure, I'd cuddled my old friends Vulpix before as a toddler, but that was so long ago.

"_I've been told that's a nice feeling,_" She said, "_Maybe someday we could try that?_" She blushed lightly.

_"_Haha," I chuckled and blushed as well, "I'd like that. Too bad it's almost the end of summer," She nodded and smiled lightly.

"_Shame,"_ She said, "_And, sorry to go off topic, but if you have any questions of what you'll be doing or what it's like there, you better ask now! It can get a bit crazy," _She said.

I thought for a moment and nodded. I did have a few questions on what it'd be like but what do I ask first? After another moment of thinking, I asked, "How many habitats are there?"

"_One for each type, minus the newly discovered Fairy Types, so 17. We plan on moving Fairy Types here eventually but at the moment, they're still being researched to see where they thrive fully," _She answered.

"I see, on average, how many Pokemon are in each habitat?" She thought for a moment then said,

"_If memory serves me correctly, or I'm just a lucky guesser, I believe there are around 20, give or take a few, of each type. That explains why the woods have been fenced off. It's to make sure the area is big enough to support each and every one of them happy."_

_So, _I thought, _17 different zones of Pokemon to handle. In each area contains around 20 Pokemon each. 17 multiplied by 20 would be 340. So I'd be taking care of 340 Pokemon, give or take a few. That is a lot of work and a lot of responsibility.. I seriously hope someone will be helping me with this.._

I sighed, a bit overwhelmed with the sudden amount of weight put onto my shoulders. "Well, that's a lot of Pokemon.." I said. Amber nodded,

"_Yes, Ely, it is. But I'll be helping until you get the hang of it or if you want to do it on your own." _I smiled and said,

"Thanks Amber. But, with that much weight and much work with Pokemon on my own, I don't think I could do it on my own," I laughed, "So I think I'll be needing your assistance as much as possible." She smiled brightly when I said that.

"_I'm sure working with you on this will be fun. But, before time runs out, anymore questions?"_

There was one more I'd wanted to ask. "Yeah, last one. These Pokemon, are they owned here or are they still considered 'wild' even thought they're in an enclosed area?"

"_Tough one_," She looked off into the distance, in a deep thought, "_None of the Pokemon here are considered 'captured' as none of us have ever been in a Poke Ball. But, we're still owned, in a hard to explain way. If someone were to go and attempt to capture them, they'd be able to. It's a complicated thing_," She answered. I nodded in acknowledgment, trying to understand what she had said.

"I think I understand." I said as one of Oak's assistants had walked in. He looked a little short, just taller than me, and had shoulder length black hair. He had on a pair of glasses that were taped around the middle where they hang on your nose. He looked a lot like what most would consider a 'stereotypical nerd'.

"Hello, Ely," He said as he waved. I politely returned the hello, "My name's Bertram. I'll be the one taking you to and from the Poke Zones today. They have already been fed and bathed and what-have-you so all you'll be doing is learning where they're at and what species are there," He explained.

"Alrighty. How long will we be staying at each zone?" I asked.

"I'd not like to stay long. There's apparently a storm on the way and it should be here within a few hours so, for the sake of weather, and my fear of storms, let's say around 15 minutes each. This is more for introducing purposes if that's alright." I nodded and smiled,

"I understand. We're ready whenever," He nodded and led us outside to his vehicle. It was a nice and clean little thing. Out of courtesy, I took the back seat with Amber. According to him, it takes 20 minutes on foot and, by vehicle, around 5 minutes to get to the main zone. As said, in no time, we had arrived to a big gate that was locked off. He turned around in his seat and looked at me,

"Ely, take this," He handed me a silver key, "This will be your key to get into the gates. That is also your only one so don't lose it. Do not, under any circumstances, let any non-personnel in here. Do you understand?" I nodded and he got out to unlock the gates.

"_Nervous?"_ Amber asked. I sighed lightly and looked at her,

"Yeah, a bit. I just have to get used to this is all," I said. She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and said,

"_Don't worry, Ely. We're all friendly and don't bite.. much," _ She giggled and I chuckled, "_You'll be fine. Plus, I'm with you to help, I promise,"_ I smiled at her words and sighed, yet again.

"Thanks, Amber. Why are you so determined to help me with this?"

_"Truth be told, I'm not too sure myself. I guess I just like you and wanna be helpful," _She smiled.

"Well, I appreciate it. A lot," I hugged her lightly. I was a little shocked at first as I didn't really think to do it but just.. did it. Much to my surprise, she returned the hug just as Bert had returned. He drove just a little bit more down a dirt path and had come to a big clearing. There were multiple different paths from this big one that all went to each type of Pokemons habitats.

"Alright," He began, "First, we're going to go to the Normal Typed section. All the Pokemon in each section have been made informed of your new arrival so they'll be expecting you to be there,"

"Understood," I replied. He nodded and drove off to the furthest left path. Another 5 minute drive later, we came to a pond surrounded by trees. Alongside the pond were quite a few Pokemon, all waiting for my arrival.

We came to a stop and Bert had got out of the car. I took a deep breath and stepped out behind him. All the Pokemon were talking amongst themselves but, as the three of us had gotten closer, they all looked towards us. I had also noticed that they were all broke into groups based on species.

"Ely," Bertram began, "I'd like to introduce you to all the Pokemon. This is the Normal Type area, as mentioned before. In this area contains the following Pokemon," He pointed to the first group, "We have 4 Eevee. They're very easy to get along with and very friendly. You'll enjoy them,"

I bent down next to them and said my hellos. They all smiled at me and Bertram continued,

"Next, we have 4 Zangoose. These Pokemon can have an attitude if you're on their bad side," They all glared at him, "I'm sadly on that bad side. I screwed up their meals long ago and they've hated me since because they got sick," He looked me dead in the eyes, "Don't be like me and fuck up, parden my language,"

I waved it off, "Don't worry about the language. And I won't," I looked to the Zangoose, "Hello, everyone. Unlike him, I won't mess it up," I chuckled,

"_Good, you better not," _One said in a somewhat feminine voice, "_I'd much rather not relive that experience," _She said with obvious disgust in her voice. I chuckled,

"I won't. I promise," They all nodded and he continued.

"Alright, now we have 2 Furret and 2 Sentrent." One of the Furret ran over to me and climbed up my pants and rested on my shoulder, causing me to chuckle, "They're some playful little ones as you can see," He smiled,

"I can tell," I said as I pet the one on me, "I guess I'll enjoy them,"

_"You just wait, mister! We Furret have a lot of fun! You'll see! I promise! And I mean it!" _Yet another female. I thought nothing of it and nodded with a smile.

"I bet I will," I said. She smiled and nuzzled my cheek lightly then jumped off of my shoulder and trotter over to her little group. They all giggled at her.

"Last, but not least, we have-"

"Meowth and Persian," I said, cutting him off.

"Well, someone knows their Pokemon," He said smiling.

"My brother had a Meowth at one point," I knelt down to them and scratched them lightly, getting a low purr in response, "He was an easy Pokemon to maintain when I watched him. Out of my brothers whole Pokemon team, he was my favorite," I said with a smile.

"Atleast you know what they are like. These others though," He said, pointing to them all, "Can be a handful, especially those Furret and Sentrent," They all giggled. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well, you've met them all," He said, looking up to the sky where the storm clouds were starting to arrive, "Let's move onto the next area,"

We all waved our goodbyes and the Pokemon all scattered to their own spots. The next spot we arrived to was the Flying area. This spot was covered in trees minus a small area where we were. In this location, there were Xatu and Natu, the whole Pidgey line, two Taillow and Swellow, and a Doduo. They all were generally quiet and didn't say much so we just had a quick introduction then moved on.

Next was the Water Type area. It was a large pond surrounded by grass. It kind of resembled an Oasis. The Pokemon here were Wailmer, Goldeen, Seaking, Luvdisk, a Horsea evolutionary line, a Staryu and Starmie, and a Milotic. They all looked very majestic and were very kind but also a bit talkative. I'd been informed it'd be very respectable of me if I kept a swimming suit at the lab so I could swim with these Pokemon. I noted the statement and kept it aside to remember. Since they wouldn't survive too long outside of water, we had a brief introduction then went our different ways.

We had arrived to, what I'm going to say will be my favorite spot, the Fire Area. This area was a barren area with very few trees and was mostly dirt. Somehow, it was a lot warmer here than any of the previous places I'd been.

"So, Ely," Bertram began, "I notice you have part of a Fire Stone as a necklace, yes?" I nodded in confirmation, "So that means you must love Fire Types?" Again I nodded, "Well, let's test your knowledge of them. Tell me these Pokemon," He said, indicating to them,

"Easy," I said. I looked to the group to the furthest left. They both came from the same evolutionary line and I knew that for a fact. The smaller one was orange and had two black stripes on its back and also around each of their legs. It also had a big tuft of peach colored fur hanging from it's chest and also the same color of fur in the look of a mohawk on its head. Then the bigger of the two looked almost identical to the littler one. Its' main fur color was orange with the black stripes across it's body and legs. It had a big, poofy tail the same color of it's head fur and tail. "Arcanine and Growlithe, two of the best Fire Types out there," I answered with a smile. I bent down and scratched the Growlithe behind the ears which it obviously appreciated and, hopefully, enjoyed. I then stood and did the same to the Arcanine and it happily licked my cheek.

"Very good!" He said. "What about those four?" He asked, indicating to the next group.

"Again, easy," I said. The two smaller ones had a set of curled up tails in total of 5 or 6 each. They had red-orange colored fur and a small tuft of curled hair on their heads. Their small bellies had a solid patch of white fur on them. Then, the bigger ones, their fur was a beautiful off-white color. Their eyes were a beautiful golden colored. Each one of them had a set number of tails that gave away their species name. Each tail ended in a spot of brown colored fur. "They're Vulpix and Ninetales. These two have always been my in my top five favorite Pokemon and it makes me happy to know I'll be working with them," I smiled to them. They smiled back and their tails all wagged in a synchronized manner.

"You sure do know your Fire Types. But, let's see you name this one as it's not native of here," He said, indicating towards a small tortoise looking one. The skin of it was a bright orange and the, quote-unquote, shell of it was black with holes scattered across the sides and one big hole on the top where smoke would bellow from it. Each breath this Pokemon took, smoke would come out of it's nostrils.

"I've never seen one of these in person, but it's a Torkoal," I answered. He nodded in a hint of surprise,

"Boy, I can't stump you!" He laughed. Amber and I both chuckled at him and he continued, "Well, I hope you'll know these two," He pointed to the second to last group of Pokemon. Two quadrupeds stood there. They both had dark burgundy colored fur all over their body. Their tales were unbelievably huge and fluffy looking. They also had something that resembled a lion's mane around the neck that didn't cover their face. On top of their heads was a patch of fur that flowed towards their tails. The color of those three aforementioned areas were all a beige color, similar to the Arcanine and Growlithes.

"Easy, anyone and everyone knows these two beauties," I said, moving over to them and they both giggled, "These two are Flareon," I answered, "Like Vulpix and Ninetales, these two are also in my top five favorites," I smiled at them. They both trotted over and nuzzled lightly and I scratched them on their head, "These two Pokemon have always had a place in my heart. I don't mean to sound weird when I say this, but Flareon have to be the most beautiful Pokemon ever," I said.

The two Flareon both blushed and Bertram said, "Don't worry about it. Whatever way you are, whatever you're into, it doesn't bug me or anyone at the lab," I was taken aback by this,

"Woah, now. What are you saying?" I asked, looking to him in shock.

"What?" He asked confusedly, "Oh, I think I know what I said wrong,"

"Tell me, what did you mean when you said that?"

"We'll talk on the way back to the lab, which will be after this as the storm is almost here," He said just as a small droplet of rain hit my nose. I didn't even notice that the clouds overhead had built up and were now ontop of us. They were very dark and ominous and indicated that this storm would be a nasty one. "Actually, Ely, we need to go now. I don't like to drive out in the rain and, judging by the way those clouds look, this will be a bad one, so let's get going. We can continue this tomorrow," He said. I sighed and stood up.

I waved good-bye to all the Pokemon I had just met. I didn't meet the other species there but that'll happen soon. We walked back to his car and all got in just as the rain had picked up a tiny bit more than before. We sat there and listened to the rain for a couple minutes before Bert had finally started to drive.

"Now, Ely," He began, "When I said what I said back there, I was indicating if you were into Pokemon sexually," He said.

_Now, what in the fuck, pardon my french, gives him the idea to even think I'm into that? I mean, don't get me wrong, I've always been curious of what it's like, but that's besides the point. Sure, Pokephilia is legal in Kanto, but it's still frowned upon by many. And to have this man just come up and suggest I'm into it is NOT okay._

"I've never once done that and, while I won't say I wouldn't try it, doesn't give you the right to even suggest I'm like that," I said with a hint of anger. He nodded,

"I understand, and I'm sorry. I'm not the best with words,"

_No shit, again, pardon my french._

"But I was just saying, we don't judge. I'm going to be honest here, Ely, and if you don't want to continue what you're doing as a volunteer here, we all will understand. This is a part of your job that may come to be a regular if you chose to do this," He said.

"Exactly... what are you implying or trying to say here?" I asked. Before he could speak, Amber jumped in,

"_Ely, we just met today. From what I know, you're a smart boy. And, from what you've just said, you're open minded to the idea of having sex with a Pokemon, or being in a relationship with one, even if you didn't come out and say it. What he's trying to say is that, when Pokemon here go into heat, someone has to satisfy that need they have as they aren't allowed to fully breed due to population amounts. _

_"The person who chooses to do that is someone that is willing to or the Pokemon want to do that with. So, Pokemon and Human relationships and sexual activity is common here at the lab. As said, this is not something you have to do. However, that doesn't mean you should completely abandon your dream._

_"Let me be honest with you for a second here, Ely. How do you think a person can work with a Pokemon so long, even multiple at once, making sure they're happy, cared for, play with them, and never develop any kind of feelings? It happens all the time. Heck, I'd even go as far to say 9 out of 10 trainers are into that kind of thing. I guess what I'm trying to say is that there's nothing wrong with it and that, if you're into the idea of it, don't let others change your mind. Be honest and open about it," _She answered.

I nodded, "I guess I understand what you're saying,"

"And, Ely," Bertram began, "I didn't mean to come off bad when I said that back there or take you by surprise. As Amber had said, you seemed smart to me as with your knowledge of Pokemon and how you watched over them, so I thought you knew what I was implying. I'm sorry for the way I said it," He said sincerely. I sighed loudly,

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like I did. I'm just not used to people implying that and, since the idea had just become legal in the past year, I'm still getting used to it myself and being open minded isn't easy anymore with how the world is,"

"I understand completely. Just know that if you ever want to try it out sometime, come to me or Amber. We'll help you out in finding your first time to be enjoyable," He said. I looked to Amber and she smiled as I blushed lightly.

"I will," I said. I wrapped an arm around Amber as I hugged her lightly, "And thank you for this. It's been a lot of fun," I said. He laughed,

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're enjoying it."

* * *

Just as we had gotten back to the lab, the storm hit full force. It was around 2 in the afternoon so I wasn't scheduled to go home yet which meant I'd be able to explore, if I'm allowed to, and see what it's like here. "Well, Ely," Bertram said, "It's been fun. You're not scheduled for a tour here today so that's out of the question,"

_Okay, so much for that idea._

"So, what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"What time were you supposed to leave?"

"Not for a few more hours," I answered. He nodded and looked to me and Amber,

"Tell ya what. Give me an hour to talk with Oak. I'm sure he'll allow a tour if this storm won't let up. First, follow me. I'll take you to a room we have in this place so you can just enjoy yourselves while you wait," I nodded and followed him.

"Wait, why don't we go back to that waiting room I was in earlier?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to be honest. If this storm doesn't let up, and they're saying it's supposed to go all night, you won't be permitted to leave here. That means staying over night," I was about to cut in and say something before he continued, "But don't worry. We've contacted your parents and they're fine with it. This lab has several bedrooms that are occupied by many so you won't be the only one here,"

I let out a sigh of relief as having the possibility of me being in the lab alone was a little unnerving. "As long as they're okay with it and I won't be the only one here, I guess I'm fine with it," I said.

"_Wait, Ely," _Amber looked to me, "_Instead of taking another room, you could just bunk with me. I mean, if you want to."_

"I don't know... I've never really slept with a Pokemon in the same bed as me before.."

"_It'll be fun! Come on! Tell ya what, just come to my room and if, at some point, you decide you do want your own room, I'll take you to one. Please? For me?" _She begged. I didn't know why she really wanted me to but I figured it wouldn't hurt to spend more time with her. After all, I did notice I enjoyed her presence quite a bit.

"Alright," I sighed, "I guess so." She smiled as did Bertram.

"I guess I'll let her lead you," Bertram said, "She knows where to go and whatnot since she lives in here. I'll go talk to professor Oak. Why not get something to eat while I'm gone?" He suggested. We both nodded that we both would and, with that, he left.

"_Come on, Ely. The cafeteria is along the way,"_ I nodded and followed her down another hallway. When we arrived at the cafeteria, it was a bit bigger than I'd imagined but also wasn't huge. There was a bar full of different types of sandwiches and french fries and onion rings and whatever you thought of. Pretty much what you'd think of as a fast food place. Off to the side, there was a cooler full of energy drinks, sodas, and various flavored waters. Towards the end of the cafeteria was a small rack of cookies and assorted chips.

Me being the type who doesn't eat too much, I just got a small basket of fries and a bottled Pepsi. Amber had gotten a cheeseburger and also a basket of french fries with a plain bottled water as a drink. There was no cash register and she informed me that all the food here was on the house for the employees and Pokemon who lived and worked here. Not gonna lie, that was pretty awesome. It was pretty much all you could eat.

Before I could snag a table, Amber said, "_Come on, Ely, let's just eat in my room. It's boring here and we can watch T.V. or talk without being disturbed,"_

"Talk about what?" I asked,

"_I have a few things,"_ Was all she said. I sighed, having a feeling I knew what she'd want to talk about. I followed her down another hallway and soon came to her room. Having an empty hand, I opened the door for her, which she thanked me for, and followed her inside.

Inside, it was actually a pretty sweet looking room. There was a bed with night stands on both sides. Straight across from the bed was a pretty decent sized television. On the walls, there were a few posters of various Fire-Type related things that looked pretty sick if I do say so myself. The room was extremely clean and proper looking. There were two windows, one by the back of the bed, and one off to the right side of the room, that were closed off by curtains that were orange with red streaks through them. This had to honestly be the pretty coolest room I'd ever been in.

"_Well, welcome to my room. Hope you like it," _She said. All I could do was nod and she smiled, "Good," She sat on the bed by the headboard and I sat on the opposite end, facing her. She took a bite of her sandwich as I opened my soda and took a sip. We ate for a few moments in silence before I broke the silence,

"So, what exactly did you want to talk about?" I asked between chews. She swallowed her food then said,

"_A few things. Hope you don't mind personal_," She smiled. I nodded and said,

"I'll talk about anything, actually. I might be shy about it but I'll talk about anything," She nodded and asked,

"_So, you say Fire Types are your favorites. Your reasoning behind that is that they all look majestic and all are some of the coolest, ironic when I say coolest," _She giggled and I chuckled, getting her little joke, "_types out there. But my question is, what exactly appeals to you in choosing Fire Types to be your favorites?"_

I thought for a moment and said, "Well, it's hard to say as I said earlier. I guess, growing up, I noticed Fire Types were usually associated with my favorite colors which are red, orange, black, and variations of those. That also appealed to me," I answered. She nodded and I continued, "One of my old friends from when I was little owned a Vulpix who was the sweetest thing out there. We were both really young and she put up with both of us and our shenanigans. When I say really young, I mean we had to be no older than around 5. When we were put down for naps, she would come cuddle us and keep us warm instead of a blanket. It was honestly the best feeling ever," I sighed. I missed that Vulpix. Bless her heart.

"_That's so cute! Was there something else that contributed to your love of Fire Types? I can tell that you truly love them due to that necklace you're wearing."_

"This necklace actually was a gift from my mother. She knew how much I loved that Vulpix my friend had and knew I loved Fire Types just because of her. She made me this necklace when that Vulpix had passed on due to unknown circumstances. This shard of Fire Stone," I said, holding the piece with my fingers, "Was actually from the Fire Stone they were going to evolve her with. But, she had died from unknown reasoning and were never able to evolve her. So I keep this with me at all times to keep memory of her," I answered.

She nodded, "_That's so sad but also so sweet. How long had you known her?"_

"Umm.. I'd say almost 10 years."

_"Wow.. she was so young by Vulpix and Ninetales standards.. I'm sorry for your loss," _She said sadly. I looked to her,

"It's fine. She'll always be with me and him since we both have the same necklace," I said, smiling. She put a small smile on her face. I took another sip of my drink and she asked,

"_Well, a little more personal than the last. Are you in a relationship?" _I shook my head no,

"No. I have been before but they're almost always too much trouble. I was last in one a few years ago and left her due to rumours of cheating and I didn't want to deal with it. But, as of now, no, I am not seeing anybody."

She smiled at that answer and it kind of creeped me out, "_I see. If I told you I liked you and would like to date you, how would you react?" _She asked, blushing a little as I did also.

"Well, I don't know really. Hard to say. As said, I'm open minded to being with a Pokemon, but I have to take the small steps. When I say that, I mean I have to tell my parents I'm into Pokemon, try a kiss out sometime," I blushed again as I said that and she giggled, "and whatnot."

"_If I asked you to kiss me, would you?" _Me and her both blushed as she said this. Sure, I liked her but dang, she was being straightforward right now,

"Right this second, no. I'm eating and so are you," I chuckled, "But later? Probably," I said as I blushed. She smiled brightly as I said this,"

"_I'm going to hold you to that, mister," _She giggled. I chuckled and nodded. We were silent for a moment and I just listened to the rain outside. It was hitting hard against the windows. Every few minutes, you'd see a flash of lightning that was soon followed by a loud boom of thunder. Each time it did, I would notice that Amber would jump each time and it made me giggle a little.

"Not a fan of storms, are you?" I asked as another flash of lightning made itself known.

"_Hate them," _She answered. I chuckled lightly as I scooted close to her and wrapped an arm around her,

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from that storm," I chuckled again. She smiled and leaned into my embrace as we continued eating in silence. I had finished my food long before she even got half hers done so I just sat there, holding her, while she ate. Eventually though, she did finish eating.

I threw away our trash in a bin close by the bed and returned to the bed. The storm had really picked up and a thunderous boom could be heard almost every other minute. They were also getting progressively louder and much more frequent and, soon, I felt Amber shaking in my arms.

"You okay, Amber?" I asked. She shook her head no,

"_Storms are the one thing that scare me like no tomorrow. I'm terrified of them, as you can tell since I'm shaking."_

"Don't worry, Amber, I promise I won't let you get hurt by this storm," I said, picking her up and resting her on my lap to hold her closer. "Is there anything I can do to help you get your mind off this storm?" I asked,

"_Just.. please.. don't stop holding me and talking to me. Having someone talk to me during this whole thing helps calm me down," _She answered. I nodded and held her close,

"Then I'll do just that," I said. She nuzzled my chest lightly and another boom was heard, much louder than before. It was such a violent sound that you could here Amber's various belongings shaking within the room. Not gonna lie, that kind of scared me as well.

As requested, we had kept talking about things while this went on. At one point, I had laid down on the bed with Amber in my arms as we continued talking. Not only was I able to tell that this was calming her down tremendously, but I was also enjoying having her close to me.

Much to my surprise, the storm continued to pick up pace. Outside, a bright flash of of lightning had shown and, within two seconds of the flash, a loud thunder was heard. Just as the thunder had hit, everything had went dark in the room. The electricity had gone out. I felt Amber grab onto my shirt and push her head into my chest, scared out of my mind. I heard a small whimper coming from her and I just shushed her, telling her everything would be alright and that the electricity would be back on soon.

The room wasn't pitch black due to the glow of Ambers tail that illuminated a small portion of the bed. I had sat back up and she used her tail to light up just enough to show our faces. I was still holding her close to me her arms were holding onto mine tightly, begging me not to let go. We had sat in silence as more lightning and thunder was making it's presence known.

Her shaking had increased and it began to worry me. I turned her towards me so I could see her face to face. Under this small glow of light, she looked absolutely stunning; truly beautiful. Her red skin was complimented beautifully by the orange flame illuminating off her tail. I looked her into the eyes and said, "Amber, I promise everything will be okay. I'm your friend and, I don't know if you've ever had someone comfort you before, but I'll do my best. I might not be perfect at it, but I'll try," I smiled. She smiled lightly and just stared into my eyes.

Her eyes were simply astounding. They were such a bright red that I simply couldn't stop looking into them. I continued to stare at them, not wanting to look away. Slowly, I felt myself moving closer towards her. I had noticed that her head was also moving closer to mine. A moment later, I felt my lips meet hers.

I was kissing her.


	3. A Bit of Plotiness and Meet Pete!

**Holy hell, lack of motivation is real, recently. Sorry, I haven't wanted to write anything recently, which is kind of ironic because I have so many ideas on fics I want to do. Mer, my life is confusing. Also, I won't be responding to reviews in PM anymore. They'll be at the beginning of chapters. Lastly, I'm taking suggestions for the Pokemon in each 'area' for the typings not given in this chapter. These suggestions will, most likely, be used in a pairing later on in the story for a lemon so, in a sense, they will be requests. There's also no limit to regions so any Pokemon, minus legends and semi-legends are accepted. ;-)**

** Jubjub 0250, I'll try my hardest to update frequently!**

** avidreader-everafter - I have yet to get any flame or hate of any sort for either of my stories. Even if I did, it's their choices to hate as their hate is nothing but motivation for me to continue to improve. I don't know when this story will end, or if it will naturally at any time, but I'll keep working on it as long as I can!**

** Aaron\AFeralFurry - First off, I didn't even notice you used three different names, haha. Only until you pointed it out did I notice your two of Aaron ad AFeralFurry. As for the question, I kind of thought of that as I wrote it. I could maybe work the two into one giant fic at some point which would be a cool idea but I'm not sure. They are, somewhat, taking place in the same time period if that answers your question. And, if not, I have no idea what continuity means even after looking up a definition. I tew stewpid. And I KNOW RIGHT?! Flareon is fucking awesome. 3 Honestly, random fact, this is a bit of a self-insert. Shows my love of Fire Types, my personality in some parts, etc. while also being a tiny bit of an OC. I didn't really intend to make the part you thought was funny as funny as it was. It kind of just... happened I suppose. I'm not complaining in any form though! I actually came up with the bonding idea before I started even writing this fic. It was something I'd wanted to do at some point and I figured, this is that point, so I did! Cx I'm so glad you enjoyed it! It means a lot to me! I also can't wait to see when you get your FF account, it'll be nice to talk once you do! Maybe we could swap ideas and do a collab sometime? Cx Anyways, I made this response WAY too long.. much longer than I'd ever think to do, honestly. I hope you enjoyed the review Cx**

No Text Decoration - Normal Plot\Speech

_Italics - Pokemon Speech\Thoughts_

**Bold - Psychic Speech\Telepathy**

* * *

_So, I just kissed Amber. I either just made a huge mistake or the best one ever. It could have a huge mistake by giving her the wrong message of how I am or something like that. I could also be shunned by my parents as me kissing Amber shows I am into Pokemon that way. Or, it could have been the best as I really do like her in those ways and, the fact she likes me like that to, is fucking, language again, amazing._

_Gah. I hate my brain. It always comes up with things that shouldn't be there at the moment. _

We kissed for a moment in a deep one. It wasn't by any means a sloppy kiss or one you'd see in a pornographic movie. This one meant something behind it. I put feeling behind it and, even if I didn't plan on kissing her, I'm glad I did. Her lips were so unbelievably soft and she pushed into the kiss, trying to show her liking of me in the kiss.

I broke the kiss and looked at her, sighing deeply. I could tell I was blushing as the heat in my face was very evident. All I could say was 'Wow,' and she giggled. I don't know how, or why, but when we kissed, the storm had finally started to settle down a little bit out side. It was still bad but it was nowhere near as bad as it was earlier.

"_I didn't think you'd actually do that,_" Amber smiled brightly. I sighed again and said,

"Yeah, I didn't think I would either," She looked at me confusedly,

"_You okay, Ely? Did I do something?" _I looked at her quickly and held her tightly, shaking my head no,

"No, no, no, no. That kiss meant something. It's just how I think. I'm glad I did as it could open more paths for me and you, but me in general," I said, "If I'm able to kiss you, who knows what else I'll be open to someday," She giggled and nodded, and I continued, "I'm just worried about my parents. Well, my dad really. My mom shouldn't mind, heck, she may even be happy about me being how I am. But my dad? I don't know. Then there's my brother whom I know will tease me about it as he does it with everything. My sister? She'll probably call me a freak,"

"_Hey, Ely, look at me," _She instructed. I had started looking down, kind of in a sad manner, when I started talking about my family. I did as I was told, "_If your parents do shun you or whatever you want to call it, so be it. Family is there to support you. You're legally an adult, if I remember 18 being the legal age of consent and able to think freely as a human, so you are able to make your own choices. _

_"That being said, they also do have the chance to make you leave. If they do, then you will always be welcome here with me and everything in the lab," _She smiled brightly. I smiled at her kind words and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Amber. I just don't want to worry about what they have to say or how they'll react. When I do tell them, will you come with me? I want the one I was first with to be there with me," She nodded happily and hugged me again,

"_Ofcourse I will," _

We sat there in silence, just holding each other. I cared about her a lot even if I had just met her. She knew things about me I had never told anyone I'd known even my whole life. I could trust her. If I'd be working with her everyday from now on, I'd have to trust her and be good friends with her, which I'd say I definitely am. And I knew she cared a lot about me by how she just wanted to be around me as much as possible.

Minutes had passed and the lights finally came on. We both sighed a happy sigh, knowing that the storm was finally letting up even more than before. Minutes after the power had returned, Bertram had knocked on the door, "Hey you two," He said. We both waved to him, "Hope I'm not disturbing anything," We both shook our heads no, "I talked to Oak. He said he'd like to be the one giving the tour of the lab but not this moment. He said maybe tomorrow, if that's alright,"

"That's fine with me," I said. He nodded,

"Well, the storm is still going outside. And sorry the power took so long to return. There was a problem with the backup generator so we had some of the Electric Types in the lab fix it easily. Hope you both didn't mind,"

I waved him off, "Not at all. Was actually a pretty cool time, being here with her," I said as we both smiled. He chuckled,

"I'm glad. But yeah, there's not much to do around here so all you'll be able to do is just sit here with Amber, if that's alright. Do you want your own room?"

I quickly shook my head no, "No thanks, I like being here with Amber," I smiled. He nodded and asked,

"Did something happen? It seems like it," He chuckled,

"Maybe, maybe not." I said, smiling. He nodded and laughed,

"Well, whatever happened, I won't press. Enjoy yourselves and good night," We both said good nights to him as we'd most likely not be leaving at all. He left and we were all alone again, with just each other.

I laid there on Amber's bed quietly, just thinking of everything. Well, actually, that was a lie. My mind was completely blank. I was just staring at the bland ceiling, waiting for one of us to say something. However, neither of us did. As I laid there, she cuddled up next to me, her on her side, with an arm wrapped around my belly where I then put an arm around her, pulling her as close to me as possible. We both sighed a happy and content sigh, just glad to be here in this position.

"_Ely," _She said, looking to me. I looked to her with a confused look and she continued, "_I um.. I r-really.. I um.." _She stammered. I giggled and she sighed, trying to regain herself, "_I really enjoyed that kiss. I was surprised you did.. I didn't think you would.." _

"Why did you think that?" I asked.

"_Look at me," _She said, sitting up, "_I'm a Pokemon. You yourself said you weren't really into that kind of thing,"_

"So you're a Pokemon, big whoop," I said, "That shouldn't matter. And no, I never said I wasn't.. into Pokemon.. I said I wasn't sure and that I was open-minded to the idea. I did what I did because it felt right to do it," I sat up and sat crossed legged, looking at her expression. It looked of one of confusion and one of sadness, which I didn't know why.

"_Doesn't it bug you that, now that you did that, you could be hated by every single person you held close to you before?"_

"I choose not to think of that. People come and go in so many different ways in my life. I'm to the point where if they want to go, they can. It'll hurt, but there's no point in fighting it, especially if it's because of me liking someone like you," I said with a smile. She shook her head,

"_I just don't understand," _She said sadly, looking down. I scooted closer to her, hugging her tightly,

"Understand what?"

"_You. You're such a sweet guy and you're so motivated to do your job even though it was cut short. Nobody is as open-minded as you are anymore, it's hard to find people who are genuinely good people that aren't sex hungry. _

_"You're so smart and so caring. You're not afraid to speak your mind and you mean the words you say, at least from what I'm able to tell. I just don't understand why you would like a regular, old Charmeleon like me when there are literally millions like me," _She looked down sadly, a pained expression on her face. I sighed and hugged her tigher,

"So? There's millions.. no.. billions of other guys, and male Pokemon, on this green Earth for you to chose from and you chose to like me. Why? I don't know, maybe the reasons you just said. I don't understand what there's to like about me but I don't question it. If you like me, and you truly mean it when you say it, then I'm happy and I'll make sure you're happy.. inside and out," I said with a smile.

She looked me in the eyes and we just sat there, looking at each other. I leaned in and kissed her again deeply and said, "And that, Amber, is a promise," I smiled again and hugged her. I saw her smile and she hugged me back,

"_Thank you, Ely," _She said. I laid back down, her in my arms, and looked over to see what time it was. Time had somehow gone extremely fast and now it was almost 8 at night. I have no idea how but it was. I saw her let a yawn out and said,

"I guess you're sleepy. Would you like to go to bed?" I asked. She nodded and got under the blankets,

"_Are you sure you're okay with sleeping with me, Ely? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."_

"Amber," I said, getting into bed with her, "I kissed you not once, but twice. If I can do that willingly, I think I can handle sleeping in the same bed as you. Plus, remember what I said this morning when we met?"

She nodded happily with a smile, "_That you wanted to see what it's like to cuddle a Fire Type as you slept_?" I nodded and covered us both up. A yawn had escaped my lips as I laid my head on the pillows, her head right next to mine.

The rain outside had come to a steady downpour and there were no more lightning strikes or thunder claps. All that could be heard outside was the pitter-patter of the rain on the windows. It was such a calming sound and listening to it in such a quiet moment could help anybody, even those with the worst sleeping disorders, finally catch atleast a little bit of a slumber. Right now, it was such a calm and serene moment.

"Good night, Amber," I said.

"_Good night, Ely," _She replied. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I wrapped and arm across her and pulled her as close as she could get to me and she rested one on me, holding me in an embrace. I smiled and sighed contently, welcoming dream land.

* * *

"You know, hun," I said, looking to my husband of almost 25 years, "With this new job he has, I wouldn't be surprised if he got feelings for one of them. His love of Pokemon is so high and to be working with them and caring for them, they'll obviously care about him too. I wouldn't be surprised if anything were to happen while he is there," He looked at me in disgust,

"No he won't. He's a proper boy and he knows right from wrong and no son of mine will fall in love with one of those.. things!" He said. I was majorly taken aback by what he had just said,

"Honey, there's nothing wrong with the possibility of it. He is an adult and if he chooses that path, then let him." I said. He was pacing back and forth, looking extremely distraught. He shook his head,

"You're right, he is an adult. That means he doesn't have to live here," He said, frowning,

"Dear, you couldn't possibly be thinking of kicking him out if something like that ever were to happen."

"No Pokemon fucker is going to live in my house. I don't give a flying fuck if he is my own son, that is not something that was brought up in this family. He was raised better than that."

I looked at him in discust. He had always been so caring, such a good man, and he's willing to just throw away his son just by the sheer chance of him liking Pokemon? I's not even a promised thing, it was just a slim possibility! There's no way he would do that, he has to be joking! "Whatever the case dear, it doesn't mean he will. I just brought up the possibility and you should try to be open minded of it. He's gone through a lot in life and maybe this will make him happy. It was made legal for a reason," I pointed out.

"Bah, I don't care. Everyone has hardships in life. That doesn't make him special."

"Let's not think about this, dear. I shouldn't have brought it up," I sighed. He nodded and went off to the bathroom and the shower could be heard running.

_I don't care how much I love you. My baby boy has had such a hard life dealing with depression after that poor Vulpix his friend had passed on. Seeing him work with Braiden's Pokemon and how happy they made him.. Why didn't we ever get him his own Pokemon.. I knew how much he loved Fire Types.. It was so easy to notice and so evident. I'm sure that would have fixed everything. But now he's doing what he wants in life and that may help him. I sure hope so._

* * *

Walking back home was pretty quiet. I had awaken at the break of dawn and decided I should head home to get a shower and change for today's work. Amber had decided to join me as I'd like to introduce her to my parents. I wasn't going to tell them of my feelings towards her yet. I was just going to introduce her to them.

The pathway was covered in puddles because of the previous night's storm. Mud was strewn all over the place due to the high winds, which I never even noticed we had, and a few branches could be seen here and there. I looked like what you'd expect from a strong storm.

About 20 minutes later, a quarter after 7, I had arrived home. I hadn't called home yet to inform anybody I'd be home but my mom was typically up this early. We walked up the stairs to my house and I rang the door bell. A couple moments later, I heard footsteps then the unlocking of the front door.

Amber looked over to me nervously and I smiled, giving her a quick hug, "You'll be fine, Amber," Just as I finished my sentence, the door opened.

"Ely!" My mom said. She quickly hugged me and brought me in then noticed the Charmeleon, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She yelled, "Please come in!" Amber smiled to her and did as requested, standing by me silently.

"Sorry I didn't call to tell I'd be coming home so early," I said. She smiled cheerily,

"Don't worry dear! It's fine! Enjoy the storm last night?" My mom chuckled and I laughed. I'd always enjoyed storms unless they got too severe. I nodded and said,

"Kind of. She didn't however," I said, pointing over to Amber, "Mom, this is Amber. We met yesterday at the lab and she showed me around and offered me a place to stay while the whole storm thing was going. She's also working with me on my rounds at the lab with the Pokemon," My mother smiled, extending her hand,

"Nice to meet you, Amber," She said. Amber shook her hand quickly, "My name is Julianna, or Julie for short. But you can call me whatever you like. Most of Ely's friends call me mom as well so you're more than welcome to also call me mom if you liked," She smiled.

"_Very nice to meet you, too. Ely has told me about you," _Amber smiled.

"Oh, did he?" She said, looking to me, "What exactly did he tell you?" She said playfully,

"_Just how you're a great mom and like his best friend. He also mentioned you're pretty much an older, and female, version of him," _Amber chuckled. Mom nodded,

"Haha, yes, I've been told that. We do act a lot alike," She said. We both chuckled and mom asked, "You two hungry?" I nodded happily and said,

"Wait until you taste my mom's food, Amber. She's an amazing cook!" I exclaimed. She smiled brightly and my mom ran off to start breakfast. She didn't say what she was doing as she knows I preferred to be surprised with what she was cooking.

"Come on, Amber, let me show you my room," I said. She nodded and followed. I led her up the stairs and then down a hall to where my room was. Upon entering, she looked around momentarily and observed her surroundings,

"_Wow," _She began, "_You have a really boring room," _I chuckled,

"I know. I never did much decorating," My room was just about as bland as it could be. The walls were painted white and bore no pictures, posters, mirrors, or anything. I had no figurines of things I enjoyed on my dressers either. The only real "decorative" thing in my room was my television and that's something every room has.

"_You could have atleast put up some pictures or something because this is beyond dull," _She teased.

"I know. But I was never one for decorating on my own," I said. She nodded, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right back, make youself comfortable," I smiled. She smiled back and nodded and I went off to take a shower.

* * *

An hour later, we were back at the lab. Mom didn't prepare too big of a breakfast like I thought she would but, at the same time, we weren't complaining as neither of us were that hungry. From what I could tell, mom liked Amber which really helped me out in the long run for when I come out and say that I too liked Amber. My father however has yet to meet her so I don't know. But I don't think he'll mind.

"Good morning you two," Bertram said as we waited in the waiting room. We both nodded,

"Good morning,"

"Sleep good?" He asked.

"Great," I smiled. He chuckled,

"Glad to hear. I hope Amber wasn't of any trouble to you?" I laughed,

"Not in the slightest. Why would she be?"

"Oh," He said, looking to her where she blushed lightly, "She just can be. Don't mind it though," He winked. It kind of put me on edge. Deciding not to push the matter any further, I asked,

"So, what is today's plan?"

"Well, we have quite a few introductions to do since we didn't meet all the Pokemon. Instead of meeting all of the at one time like we originally planned, I'll take you to three zones a day and, once you've met them all, you can figure out how you want to do your schedule to get to them everyday. Is that okay?" He asked. I nodded, "Alright. We still have to finish the Fire Type section so that'll be first. We may leave when you're ready." We both nodded and made our way back to the Fire Type habitat.

* * *

"Good morning everybody," Bertram said addressing all the Pokemon. They all returned the greeting and said, "Well, sorry about the rough leaving yesterday but the storm hit hard. I'm sure you're all aware of that. We didn't want to get stuck in it so we had to leave. I'm sorry about that,"

"_Don't be sorry, it couldn't be helped." _The Arcanine said. She sounded quite a bit older than Bertram would and had a bit of a motherly feel to her voice, if that makes sense. He nodded,

"I hope you all remember Ely," They all nodded, "Good. Now, Ely," He looked to me, "Tell me these two Pokemon," He pointed to the last two of them. If memory serves correctly, they both came from the same evolutionary line. The smaller of the two had almost all yellow fur and, on the top its back, was covered in green. On top of it's back, there was one big hole that smoke bellowed from every couple of seconds. It's eyes were halfway closed either from tiredness, boredom, or that's how it's eyes naturally were. Then, the bigger one, had a dark orange colored fur. On both sides of the Pokemon were 3 cyan colored rings. On it's back stood two formations that resembled the tops of volcanos. On top of it's head were three clumps of hair that all split off in three different directions.

"I believe these are Numel," I said looking to the smaller one, "And that one is Camerupt, am I right?" Looking to the bigger one. He looked on in astonishment.

"Boy, not one person has ever known that. You sure are smart!" He laughed. I chuckled,

"Thanks, it's just my love of Fire Types," I said, as I glanced towards Amber with a small smile. She looked back and smiled lightly which made me blush lightly for some reason.

"_Are you two mates?"_ One of the Ninetales asked. I was taken aback by this,

"What?" I asked.

She giggled, "_You and that Charmeleon, are you two mates? It's kind of obvious," _She giggled again. Bertram looked at me with an amused look,

"No, we're just friends," I said.

"_Are you sure about that? Yesterday, and even today, you two stood awfully close to each other and, when you said something about your love of Fire Types, you both looked at each other and smiled. There has to be something," _She smiled brightly. I blushed again,

"No, we're not mates. I was just told about the subject of what I could be doing here yesterday, if anyone goes into heat, and I've yet to do anything like that. We're just friends," I said, putting on a smile. I hugged Amber lightly and she hugged me back but the Ninetales looked at me skeptically,

"_I think you're holding out on something, mister," _She teased, "_Believe me, we have ways of finding out," _She giggled. I sighed and rolled my eyes,

"Good luck," She smiled at my words and nodded.

"Well, now you see how Ninetales can be," He chuckled.

"Yeah, just can't wait to work with her and the others," I said jokingly. She walked over and swatted me with one of her tails playfully.

_"Atleast you're on our good side for now. Us Ninetales and Vulpix can be very.. spiteful," _She said.

"I guess you're right. Hope it stays that way," I chuckled nervously. She nodded and smiled,

"_I think it will!" _

* * *

Bertram had insisted on taking me to the Electric Typed area next as this place was his favorite. I wasn't really a big fan of Electric Types, while I didn't mind them, they just weren't as cool as Fire Types. Like the stubborn nerd he was, he had to disagree and throw out all these 'facts' of how they were so much better. Of course, I didn't give two shits of his facts and just simply agreed so he'd shut up. Sadly he never did though so I had to sit and pretend I cared of how they were better.

10 minutes of nagging later, we had arrived to his favorite spot. Almost instantly, all the Pokemon flocked over to him to happily greet him. Without any prior knowledge of this place, it was easy to tell that Bertram spent most of his time here and all the Pokemon happily welcomed him.

The place itself was a plain white building with, what looked to be, a giant coil sprouting from the top that had sparks of electricity coming from it every couple seconds. There was a faint crackle sound heard in the distance from the electricity sparking through the air. I have yet to be given a tour of the inside and I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to what it's like on the inside.

"_We've missed you_!" A small orange mouse said, "_Why haven't you come to see us recently?!_" She asked. He chuckled nervously,

"I'm sorry," He said, bending down and hugging her, "but I've been really busy in the lab and haven't had the chance to! You know I'd love to come see you all," He said, "and you the most," He said quietly as he hugged the little mouse tighter and she smiled brightly. It was axtually a bit creepy how he was but that's him and I suppose it was okay.

"While I can tell you two like each other a bit, it's kind of creeping me out. Mind if we get on with this?" I joked. He chuckled and nodded,

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry," He said, standing up with the creature in his arms. "I suppose I should start with this one here," The creature in his arms was, as said, a small orange mouse. Her belly was white and she had a scrunched up face. Her ears came to a small curl at the end and the insides of them were bright yellow. She had bright, yellow cheeks that electricity would flow from and had dark brown paws and hands. "She's a Raichu. She's the one who actually made me feel welcomed here whe everyone else didn't at first,"

"_Oh shut up about it! We were a lot younger then!_" One of them yelled. He chuckled,

"I know. I was joking. But anyways, we've formed quite a bond and are quite fond of each other." The Raichu smiled,

"_A bond? Yeah, you could say that,_" They both blushed lightly.

"You mean..." I looked at them both suspiciously and the nodded lightly,

"Yeah. We did. It happens and I don't regret it," He smiled and hugged her again.

"Well, to each his own I suppose. Mind if we continue before I put images into my head that I'd rather keep out for now?" He laughed loudly.

"Alright, I'll introduce you to the rest." He didn't seem hae too much enthusiam in introducing the others as he did with the Raichu but he was still super happy to introduce them. The next ones he'd introduced were the other previous evolutions of Raichu which were Pichu and Pikachu. There also were two Electrike and three Manectric. Along with those was a Shinx, Luxio, and a Luxray. Finally, there was a Mareep evolutionary line that was extremely quiet compared to the other Electric-Types. However, each of these Pokemon seemed kind enough, with lots of energy though, so it seems that this group was one of them that I'd have a bit of trouble with.

We spent a good amount of time there. I didn't do much as I just watched as Bertram's inner-kid self came out and he was enjoying himself quite a bit. When we arrived, the little Raichu had indicated that they hadn't seen eachother in some time so I didn't really mind them being together for the time being. It was actualy kind of cute to see him happy. From what I'd noticed at the lab, he was the quiet type so to see him so bubbly and converse so much was quite a surprise.

However, we had to move on. He had taken me to the Psychic Group next. In this group were Girafarig, an Abra line, a Gardevoir line, and an Espurr line. Now, let me say, Pokemon talking normally like humans isn't quite that weird since they didn't used to be able to. However, feeling a Psychic Type move into your own mind and speak is extremely scary, creepy, and unsettling. It was definenitely going to take some time to get used to.

Bertram noticed that this was a bit too much for me and we left rather quickly, which they all understood. Since we had finished our introductions of the Fire Types and then the two types after that, he decided it was good enough and we'd continue on throughout the week. For now, we didn't have much planned until Oak would give the tour. So, we went back to the lab and went our seperate ways while Amber and I waited for our long awaited tour.

* * *

Time had gone by rather slow and was, for the most part, was uneventful. We'd spent most of the time talking, mostly of her asking what I thought of the other Pokemon, and was an alright time. We'd decided we'd be getting lunch soon if Oak didn't show up soon so we continued to wait.

Another half hour had past before a man had entered the waiting room. He was a little over six feet talk and had quite a muscular build to him and had some pretty broad shoulders. He had black hair that was in a very nice crew cut look and had the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen. This man was wearing nothing more than a pair of overalls that had dirt spread all over them with a name tag on it that said 'Peter Redden'. Alongside this man was a large garbage bin with various cleaning utensils and, judging by his appearance and the things around him, he was a janitor of the lab.

"'Ello there," He said, "The name's Peter Redden or you may call me Petey, Pete, Red, hell, I've even answered to 'Hey, asshole!' so anything works." He said with a wave. We both waved back,

"Hi, I'm Ely,"

"Never seen ya here before Ely, why are ya here?"

"I started volunteering yesterday. Today is my second day. I'll be working with the Pokemon out in the fields." I answered.

"Ah, I see," He said as he went and pulled the garbage bag out of one of the garbage bins, replacing it with an empty trash bag, "I take it Bertram is the one showing ya around?" I nodded,

"Correct, he is." I answered.

"Enjoy him, he's a bit of a weird one," He laughed. Amber and I both chuckled at his words,

"Yeah, he is a bit weird. I like him though so it's all good,"

"At least you like him. He might be a bit... quirky.. on the outside but he's decent when you know him. Say, why're you waiting here if he's supposed to be showing you around?"

"Well, he took me to meet some of the Pokemon this morning. He said it'd be best if he introduces me to so many a day and we did some already so we came back. Oak said he'd be giving me a tour of the lab today so we've just been.. waiting for the past hour or so. That's when you showed up."

"Bah, don't count on that crazy, old man to give that tour. He's so caught up in his work all the time that he'll probably forget. Say, why not join me for lunch and I'll talk to him after, maybe see if I could give that tour since I.. you know.. work here and all. I do know this place quite a bit." He offered. I thought of the offer for a moment and looked to Amber,

"Mind having lunch with him?" I asked. She shrugged and stood up,

"_Might as well. I've known this bug guy a while and he's cool and all so doesn't really hurt. He's actually a bit like you so you'll probably get along,_" She smiled. I chuckled,

"Great, just what we need. Another me in this world."


	4. Better Than Expected

**So I almost accidently almost deleted this whole story when I tried to delete a.. certain folder.. ;-; I would have been so sad. Also! LEMON THIS CHAPTER! Didn't plan it at first but it felt right to do! I won't warn of anymore lemons as they will become a bit more frequent from here-on-out. Also, I STILL NEED POKEMON FOR THE AREAS. Last but not least, I'll mark P.O.V. changes when they happen. So yeahhhhh.**

** AFeralFurry - I shall call you whatever I please. That, and I just like typing furry. Huehue. I actually have an idea I'm going to do with the Eeveelutions. I think you, and all other Eevee-lovers, like myself, will seriously enjoy this if it works out right and I didn't screw it up already (I'm dumb, I might have and the idea came to me last chapter) but, either way, I'll make it work. I couldn't write through a female POV. I don't know how their body works on multiple levels nor their minds, although I am quite often called feminine so there's a chance it could work, I just couldn't do it. To me, it'd be weird. But 8 different POVs? I hope you tell when the POV changes! Because, personally, when someone changes POV with no warning, it confuses me majorly and I can't follow what's going on. And yus, I'd like to swap ideas or do a collab sometime or something. Dunno why, just seem like it'd be fun with someone who leaves lengthy reviews, haha! I have to say though, I'm not fluent at all with Final-Fantasy or anything related to it so, when you finally make an account and if you post the fic, I'll have to do some research! Cx Sorry about the confusion with the POV change. I guess I could have done it a bit better, oh well. Saying the whole thing about the "Nasty Surprise" has given me an idea that could change the story for the better, actually. Maybe. I don't know. Haha, we'll have to see. Jeez, when I respond to you, I always have a lengthy one! XD**

** ShadowRoxas12 - If you meant by the pairings when you say "friends" then you've met a bunch as of now. The ones mentioned already are pairings that will happen and I'm leaving the choices for other types up to you, the readers. Any Pokemon is welcome and it doesn't even have to be for a pairing. And yes, new additions are 90% likely to happen. **

** trans am king - Thank you! Glad you're enjoying!**

** snowyvaan - Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

No Text Decoration - Normal Plot\Speech

_Italics - Pokemon Speech\Thoughts_

**Bold - Psychic Speech\Telepathy**

* * *

Peter had offered to take us both out to lunch instead of eating the lab's food. Naturally, we both declined at first but he wouldn't take no for an answer and, more or less, forced us to go. He took us to a local burger joint where we ordered our food and waited. He seemed to know most of the people who worked here just by how he talked to them and, while it was easy to tell some didn't really like him, most greeted him happily.

"So," Peter began, "Why are you volunteering at the lab? You're not even getting paid to do it. What's the point?" I chuckled at his words. Money meant nothing to me. It was nothing but a way to corrupt people. I hated the fact such a thing like currency existed but understood why it had to.

"Ever since I was a little kid I had a love for Pokemon. My brother, Braiden, he was a trainer. Every so often, he would have to go out somewhere without his Pokemon and he'd leave me to watch them. Me and his Pokemon were all good friends. I had a lot of fun watching them so I wanted to make my life dedicate towards Pokemon. Oak offered me a glimpse of what it'd be like to work with them. Hence, why I'm at the lab.

"Sure, I don't get paid, but I don't need to be. I don't need a car since I live so close, I can take lunch into work, and I have a place to stay either at home," I paused, looking towards Amber, "Or with her," I smiled. She smiled brightly back and Peter chuckled, "I have no need for money. And frankly, I never will want money." He nodded,

"Makes sense. What types have you met?" He asked. I had to think a moment to remember which ones I did get introduced to so far,

"Electric, Normal, Water, Psychic, Flying, and my favorite: Fire." I answered.

"Fire Types are your favorite? No way! Mine too!" He exclaimed. I smiled lightly at his sudden outburst of happiness.

"Have been since I was a little kid. This necklace," I said, pointing to my Fire Stone necklace, "was made for me as a kid. My friend had a Vulpix whom would take care of us when we were at his house or when he came over and played. She died mysteriously and, this very Fire Stone fragment, was from a Fire Stone they were going to use to evolve her before she passed on. She built my love of Fire Types and my mom saw how upset I was when she moved on so, with help from my friends parents, chipped a piece of the stone off and made it into a necklace so I won't ever be without her." I explained.

"That's sad to hear, boy. But at the same time, it's so sweet. My love of Fire Types comes from my girlfriend. We actually met at the lab. She gave me a similar necklace, however," He said, pulling out a necklace that was tucked away in his shirt. It was almost identical to mine but it was carved into the shape of a heart. "Her name's Lucy and she's the sweetest thing out there when you get to know her."

"I guess you'll have to introduce me sometime." I said. He nodded and continued,

"Can do. And, just so you know, she's a Pokemon. A Blaziken to be exact," I looked at him skeptically,

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why; are you surprised?" He asked confusedly.

"Not really surprised it's with a Pokemon but more of the fact you're so so open about it." I said. He nodded in understanding,

"I know. Most people don't like me because I'm so open and straight-forward and don't waste time in my questions. I've often been told that I don't really know when to close my mouth. But where's the fun in staying quiet about everything? It's legal now so who cares what others think."

"True, I suppose." Our food had just arrived when I said that. Peter had ordered a bigger meal since he works a more strenuous job. He got two of the biggest burgers, their largest order of french fries, and a massive soda. Me and Amber, on the other hand, ordered a small meal of some chicken nuggets we'd share as well as our own beverages. Peter had almost begged us to get more since he was paying but it still didn't feel right to either of us.

Just as his plate, or plates actually, touched the table, he began to literally shove the food down his throat. I don't know if he was super hungry or if that's how he eats but, oh my god, it was gross. He was barely taking any bites of his food before he'd swallow it and add more to his mouth. Me and Amber just sat there, watching him eat before he realized what he was doing.

"Oh my, where are my manners? Pardon me. That's how I typically eat when I go almost two days without eating. Hope you understand that I'm just beyond hungry after working for so long," He explained.

"In that case, it's understandable. I'd probably be the same way if I were in that situation," I said. He chuckled and took another bite as Amber and I began eating our shared meal. It was quiet for a few minutes, minus the voracious sounds coming from Peter as he ate, before he looked to me and asked,

"So you done it yet?" I sighed loudly,

"I know what you're talking about, and no, I haven't. Why is everyone so bent me doing that?" I kind of said angrily. He was taken aback by sudden rage and it was evident by the look on his face. I immediately calmed down, realizing I had just over-reacted yet again, "I'm sorry. You're the second, or third if you count what that Ninetales said, to ask if I have or if I'm like that. I'd be lying if I said that people asking me is pushing me away from wanting to," I said.

"Kid, I'm sorry. See, that's why people tend to not like me. I'm straight-forward with my words. I tend to not think before I speak. If we're going to be friends like Amber says we will, you'll have to get used to it,"

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Was all I responded. He shook his head,

"Boy, let me tell you a story. I was just like you, I didn't want to do the deed and I was honestly against the whole idea of it. But I still loved working with Pokemon in some way. Getting a job as a janitor at the lab was the perfect way for me to interact with Pokemon and also do other odd jobs when needed. Hell, even my motto now is 'If cleanliness is next to Godliness, then I am a God of Gods' because of how serious I take my job," I chuckled at his little joke. He had me a little bit intrigued as to what he wanted to say. He paused to take a bite of his burger, one that was a lot less gross looking, then continued,

"Now let me say from experience: girls don't like the idea of a guy in his mid twenties working as a janitor for a life position. My girlfriend at the time, whom had been with me for almost two years, left me because she didn't like the idea of what I wanted to do. I couldn't really blame her so I understood. Sure, I was heartbroken but, as you can tell, I moved on."

"Wait," I said, cutting him off, "You just said you were against the idea of human-Pokemon relationships. Yet, right now, you're dating Lucy his is with a Blaziken. How...?"

"I was getting to it. Time went by and one night, Lucy approached me while I was mopping some floors because one of them scientists spilled their coffee because they were rushing to leave. Damn morons.." He grumbled, "I don't really have a right to call others a moron I suppose.." He joked to himself. Amber and I both rolled our eyes, "Anyways, she asked me to replace the fan in her room. Unlike most rooms, she didn't have a ceiling fan. She had one of those box fans you can set in a corner to use.

"Turns out, when we got to her room, she locked it behind her. She told me she'd been watching me a while and noticed I'd been moping around and wasn't the 'bulky bundle of joy' she'd first seen when she got here. She told me she'd formed a bit of a crush on me because I was always nice to everyone even with how they treat me and how I put others before myself. She'd asked if I'd do the deed with her and I immediately told her I wouldn't but she didn't really take no for an answer. After some time, and a lot of coaxing, I did it. Well, we did it. And I'd be lying, it was one of the best times ever, if not the best." He said with a smile.

"So a Blaziken pressured you into sex when you didn't want to, how is that supposed to make it easier on me?" I asked, kind of clueless as to what he was saying.

"Jeez, Amber, I thought he was smart," He joked. I scowled at him and she chuckled,

"_He's very smart... just a bit.. dense," _She joked. I scoffed at her and crossed my arms and puckered my lips in a fake pout face. She chuckled and hugged me lightly and I rolled my eyes as I hugged her back.

"Amber, mind giving us a second to talk in privacy? Five minutes, max. Please?" Peter asked. She nodded and got up, leaving the table. He had watched her, making sure she was out earshot and looked at me, a dead-serious look on his face then said, "Look, Ely. It's obvious that you have feelings for her and she has the same for you.

"I'm sure that brainiac Bertram told you that you'd be doing that a lot for the Pokemon in heat. And guess what? Heat season is coming up. I helped them out before and now that I'll have a second hand to help, figuratively and literally," He chuckled at his perverted joke, "It'll make it easier on us both."

I sighed and nodded, "I know what I'll be doing. I'm just.. scared.. okay? I'm scared I'll fuck up what I've worked for in life, fuck up my family relationship, and hurt Amber if I do it with others. I just.. don't know what to do." I sighed again, sadness evident.

"Look dude, I know it's hard. Do you want me to be honest with you right now?" He asked. I nodded in confirmation and he began, "Alright. Just promise me you won't hate me for my words,"

"I won't," I promised.

"You need to have sex with Amber." I was a bit taken back by how blunt he was but then, before I could say anything, he continued, "Sorry for being blunt, but you do. You're paranoid about everything right now and this will make it easier. She's a lot more caring than the others. They'll only use you for the 'fun' then throw you out. She will make sure you enjoy it.

"Yes, maybe it'll be hard on your family, if you tell them that is, but you'll always have a place with Amber and I. If they kick you out, you'll have a new family waiting with open arms. Trust me, nothing you do could fuck up what you and Amber do. She knows what your job will have and understands. As said before, it's normal in the lab for those relationships. As far as I know, she's never had a relationship like that with anyone so it might be her first as well. I don't know that for sure, but you get my point."

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I know. I have to do this. Her and Bertram have both told me that I need to, as did a Ninetales I met today, So I guess I have to do this. I just don't know how to do this whole thing.."

"Let her lead then. She'll know I'm sure. She's a smart girl so she'll know what to do and not what to do. She won't make you feel pressured. When did you want to do this?" He asked. Immediately I answered,

"Today. Let's just do it today and get it over with."

"Not what I expected but even better. Tell you what, skip the tour for now. Focus on this. When we get back to the lab, I'll tell Amber to take you both to her room so I can talk to the old man. Then you can tell her you're ready. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." I answered. He smiled,

"Don't worry, dude. I'm your friend and, as a friend, I can promise it'll get a million times easier after this and it'll only get better. And, just a little thing I've noticed, each type has different traits when you do the deed. I've noticed Normal Types-"

"Okay, too fast. I just want to worry about this for now, okay?" I cut him off. His mouth was still open, about to finish his sentence, but he decided against it and closed his mouth, nodding. Amber had just sat back down when we both started to finish our food.

The rest of the time was spent in complete silence.

* * *

We had arrived back to the lab about half an hour after our little 'talk'. Nobody said too much, not that I was complaining, so it was uneventful. As we entered the building, Peter turned to Amber and said, "Mind waiting in your room while I talk to the professor about the tour?"

"_Sure, why not. Come on, Ely,"_ She said. I turned to Peter with a nervous look on my face. He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and said,

"Good luck. And have fun," With that, he turned and went towards Oaks office. Amber had grabbed my hand as soon Peter left and we began walking towards her room. Some hallways later, we had gotten to her room. It was the same as how we'd left it this morning; the covers still strewn about the bed since we were too lazy and sleepy to make it this morning, a couple pillows tilted all over.

Amber had quickly jumped into bed and rested her back against the headboard. I sat in bed with her, looking towards her. "Can we talk Amber?" She looked at me confusedly,

"_Of course. What about?"_

I thought for a moment, trying to gather my words so I didn't sound too stupid. "Do you remember how Bertram said what I'd be doing here in the lab? What part of my job would be?" She nodded in confirmation, "Well, I guess I'll just come out and say it. I'm ready for it to happen. I need to do this and get it done with."

Instead of looking a bit happy like I thought she would, she actually looked a bit pissed off, "_Did that knucklehead pressure you into wanting to? I swear to Arceus if he did-"_

I quickly shook my head no, "He didn't. He told me that it'd be easier if I did it sooner than later and that it'd help me a lot with my thinking. I was always worried about what my parents and family but, thinking about it, this is my life and this is my choice. If they don't support me, then that's how it is. I want to do this and I'm ready to." I said, a bit of confidence in my words. "He's right, it would be better to just do it and get it over with. Knowing what to expect will make it so much easier when heat season starts."

"_Ely, promise me he didn't force you into wanting to. This isn't something to take lightly, hun."_

"I promise."

"_Then I believe you. Now, as for doing it, what Pokemon do you want? You've met plenty who I'm sure will have no problem with it." _She asked.

"You." Was all I said.

"_Wait, me? Why me?" _She said with a bit of a blush. I felt the nervousness creeping back up into me as I answered her,

"Multiple reasons. I know you the best and I know what you're like personality wise. Knowing you the longest, I feel I can trust you a lot, if not completely, so I know you'll be gentle. Another reason being I like you.. a lot. And why not just do it with someone you like who very obviously likes you back?" I said, a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"_I'm.. flattered.." _She said, crawling towards me. She brought me into a tight hug and I happily hugged her back. "_Are you sure about this? Once it starts, it won't stop until we're both done." _I nodded in confirmation. She smiled lightly and said, "_Alright, Ely. Have you ever had sex before?" _She asked.

"No.. I wanted my first with anyone to be someone I loved or, at least, liked a lot." I answered, looking down.

"_No shame in that, hun. A very good reason, honestly. I promise you that this will never be a time you forget," _She said, a tad smile on her face. Seeing that smile brought back all the nervousness back, one hundred times harder though. "_Since this is your first time, I'll take the lead. I'll skip most of the stuff for another time and just jump right into it. Is that okay?" _I nodded, "_Alright. Ely, get ready for the time of your life,"_ She said as she brought me into a deep kiss.

What started as a deep kiss turned into a much more sloppy one. Her tongue licked at my lips, begging for entrance. Hesitating, I granted her entrance. Immediately, her tongue wrapped around me, fighting for dominance. For the sake of making this more enjoyable for us both, I fought back against her tongue, whipping it back and forth with my own.

For minutes, our tongues just swirled and danced, trying to gain dominance. I could feel the heat just escaping from her mouth and that alone made this a little bit better in some weird way. Another minute later, I finally gave in, letting her tongue explore my mouth. It was so soft but also was a bit longer than a humans would be. Probably explained why she would be able to hold out so long without giving in.

A moment later, we broke the kiss, gasping for air. I looked her in the eyes and she did me, a bright blush on both our cheeks. Wanting to say something, but not knowing what, all I could think of was, "Wow," and she giggled,

"_We're just getting started. I can tell you enjoyed it," _She said, gently placing her hand onto my bulging pants. I blushed even heavier, knowing what she indicating at. She stood up and gently removed my shirt before throwing it into a chair off in a corner of the room. Much more than before, I could feel the heat coming off of her skin as she got closer to my bare, naked chest. Gently, she brought me into a hug followed by another much less sloppy kiss.

After a moment, she pushed me onto my back then broke the kiss. We both just laid there, looking eachother in the eyes. She stroked my cheek lightly before she started trailing kisses down my neck. I sighed lightly and her kisses and licks moved further down my neck and onto my chest. As quickly as it started, it had ended.

I looked to her, about to ask why she had just completely stopped her actions before she quickly unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down as well as my underwear in one swift movement. There, in place of where my clothing once was, stood my erected member. It stood six inches high and was leaking pre due to the enjoyment I was having from this.

_I have to be sure to thank Peter later for that final push to do this._

She eyed it curiously, probably the first human one she'd seen before, if not the first ever. "_It was easy to tell you were enjoying my tongue practically down your throat, hun. Maybe sometime, not today, I'll show you what it can really do," _She said rather seductively with a wink. I blushed lightly and she giggled as she stood up.

Slowly and carefully, she moved her body so her sex was above mine. Not even touching it, I could feel the heat radiating from her area. It dripped lightly, just waiting for the pleasure that was evident. "_I hope you're ready for the ride of your life Ely," _She said with a smile. I swallowed lightly and nodded, letting her continue. In one fluid motion, she slid down onto my rod, causing us both to moan louder from the pleasure.

Much like I thought, her inner walls were unbelievably warm. Her cunt was so tight and it just felt perfect to the fit. I could feel her juices dripping down my thigh as we sat there, allowing me to catch my breath from the sudden pleasure. With a nod, she lifted herself back up before slamming herself back down, causing us both to moan again.

Her pace was slow and steady, allowing me to enjoy myself before she sped up slowly. As she sped up, she brought her head down to mine and brought me into a passionate kiss. Her sex continued to slam against mine, increasing in pace each time. Each time she pulled herself off, I would pull myself down and when she would move back down, I would thrust back into her. Our movements were completely synchronized.

A moment later, she was moving rather quickly in her actions. She broke the kiss and was bouncing in my lap, causing us both to moan in pure pleasure. Not stopping her bouncing, she looked to me and said, "_I'm mo-more than glad you're.." _She stuttered between her moans, "_Enjoying yourself but.. mind giving a lady a little-ah.. help.." _She said as she grasped my hands and placed them on her hips. I nodded lightly and grabbed her hips and helped her with her movements.

We continued our movements and, with the added help I was giving in lifting and pushing her back down, our pleasure only intensified. I don't know what caused me to, but I grabbed her tightly and, with all my force I had, I rolled us over so she was on her back and I was on top of her, as I pounded her even more than before.

She was a little shocked from the sudden change but quickly ignored it at the sudden increase in speed and force. Between the moans, a slight 'Shlick' sound was heard as I continued to pull out and pound into her sex, her walls squeezing my dick like a vice, begging for release.

Her legs wrapped around my hips and her arms around my neck to bring us closer in my thrusts. "_Oh my Arceus, don't stop Ely!" _She begged. I chuckled lightly and, between moans, I replied,

"Don't worry. I have no plan to," And picked up my pace more than before. I was pounding full force into her dripping cunt, her walls tighter than when we started. Her insides were so warm and it only added to the pleasure for me. As I continued my efforts, I felt her vagina getting tighter and tigher.

"_I'm not-ah.. I'm not going to last longer Ely," _She said. I didn't say anything back but continued my efforts. I felt myself getting higher in pleasure and could feel my legs starting to weaken, a sign of the approaching finish. A couple thrusts later, Amber moaned out loudly and her walls clamped down so much harder, her orgasm hitting her hard.

Her juices dripped down rapidly, coating the sheets below us in them. Her juices and sudden extreme tightness sent me into overdrive as my own orgasm overtook me. I continued pumping into her as I shot rope after rope of my goo into her waiting sex. The orgasm was much more powerful than I'd ever though possible and was the best feeling in the world.

My cock continued to twitch violently as it released it's seed, her moaning even louder from the sudden warmth inside her. Due to the sudden pleasure of my orgasm inside of her, it sent her into another, much smaller, orgasm. She shook lightly and grasped onto my dick again, milking out more of my seed.

We both panted heavily as our orgasms started to die down. I could feel more of our juices running down my legs and into the sheets below us. Gently, I laid on-top of her to catch my breath. She brought me into a tight hug that I more than happily returned. "_So.. what did you think?" _She asked between pants.

"All I can think to say is amazing," I responded with a smile. She smiled back and kissed me lightly.

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it. And Ely, thank you for picking me. I was scared you wouldn't have," _She said.

"There wasn't a second thought about it. And honestly, I wouldn't have done this right now if it wasn't for Peter. I have to thank him sometime," I chuckled. She giggled lightly and brought me into a closer embrace. We sat there, cuddling in the warm encounter of each other.

No words were being said anymore, we just enjoyed the presence of each other as we enjoyed the aftermath of our dirty deed.

* * *

_**Mom's P.O.V. **_

We were sitting on the couch, just enjoying some family television as the phone rang. Pausing the show, which got a moan from everyone else in the room, especially from dad, I got up to answer the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi, this is Peter from Oak's Lab. I'm one of the staff members there. I'm calling to inform you that Ely has come into quite a big load of work and will be working late. Would it be okay if stays one more night? He should be back early tomorrow."

"Oh, is he okay? Does he need anything?" I asked, worried that he'd get overworked as usual.

"No ma'am. He's just busy is all. I took him out to lunch with his Charmeleon friend and he's been busy ever since we got back. He was worried about not being done until late tonight so he wanted to know if he could stay one more night. Hence, this call."

"I hope my baby is okay. But yes, that's fine. If he needs anything, give me a call. Okay?"

"Will do, ma'am. Thank you for the response."

"Thanks for calling," I said as I hung up.

"Who was that?" Dad had yelled from the living room. Walking back and sitting next to him, I answered,

"One of the employees from the lab named Peter. Turns out Ely is caught up in work with Pokemon and won't be done with work until sometime tonight so is staying there again."

"Wait, did you say Peter? From the lab?" He asked. I looked at him curiously,

"Yes, dear. Why do you ask?"

"That man has an open relationship with some tall, red Pokemon. Our son doesn't need to be around a guy like that, poisoning his mind with that filth. Who knows, he could be forcing him to fuck all of the Pokemon in that lab right now and we wouldn't even know it. He could be pressuring him to date one of those.. things." He said. I looked at him as if he were a different person,

"Why are you so worried about that? Nobody said anything about that. Why are you so against it? What's so wrong with the idea?" I asked, a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Why am I against it? Because it's wrong. It's taking the innocence of a young boy and impurifying him. Man and woman are to reproduce with each other, not be inter-species lovers. It's not how we were made."

"But who's it hurting? Nobody has said a thing about Ely doing that. All Ely does is bathe and entertain the Pokemon, so stop being so negative and just shut up about worrying that Ely is like that," I said. He was a bit shocked at my tone as I never truly got upset with him. This, however, does get to me. It's his life and Ely can do whatever he wants within legal-reasons.

Ely is a strong boy. He's also a smart one. He doesn't have to worry about being pressured into anything. If that's what he wants to do, then he has the right to.

"I won't stop worrying about it until I know he's not like that. And we will find out tomorrow," He said as he got up and left the living room.

_Oh yes, we will find out, alright. And either you will accept it that that is how Ely is, or you will accept that I'm gone from this relationship._


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Holy plot. That's all I have to say about the story. Random shit now since I always have to have random before a chapter. I found this amazing heavy Complextro\Electro House song that makes me want to fight or do something extremely fucking epic. Like, I seriously want to fight and I have never fought before. This song is so hardcore and makes me wanna get up and do swag things. And you know it's good when I have to say swag. The song is Vonikk - Blaze. Seriously, listen to it. I'd honestly go as far as to say that you should listen to it when things get heated in this chapter. Haha. Anyways. Enjoy the chapter.  
**

** tran am king - Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! **

** Lover of a Good Story - That's what I believe, as well. I feel that those who are against it in the Pokemon world are people who aren't open minded but, one way or another, they do that or form that relationship more than they don't. As one of my other reviewers had said at one point, Aaron\AFeralFurry, it was hinted at, and even said in one of the episodes\manga\whatever it was that, in the past, Pokemon and Human married as one but it somehow stopped.**

** avidreader-everafter - You're welcome for the update! And why envy him? A bit jealous? I know I am since he'll be shagging a bunch of my favorites and I never will. Sad face.**

**snowyvaan - Yus. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

** AFeralFurry - Nothing wrong with being a Furry (I am one as well) nor loving Eeveelutions. I love all Eevee Forms. If I could have only one and none of the others, I'd be as happy if I got my favorite one (Flareon). As said above, I do still need suggestions. As many as you want, bro. I'll definitely add those two in. And yes, that certain folder was what it sounds like. No shame in hiding it haha. The only Pokemon I feel can pass any Eeveelution, minus Flareon of course, are Absol and Zangoose. Those two over all other Eevee's anyday. Male to female ratio my ass, I'm not even going to try it xD. If you don't like writing, I'm sure we could come together and form some base idea, plan out every detail, and I could write it and then you proofread and, when the chapter is perfect, I'll post it? Just an idea xD Yus, the father is getting a nasty surprise. Not sure when yet, though. But he sure will c; Irritate me?! BAH! Not even a little. Yew tew swag 3 That side of Ely not liking money is from me, I hate money but I know it has to be there. Omg, Darks and Fire are the two best types ever 3 I'm surprised of all the good feedback from the lemon. I felt cheesy writing it but it was fun so mehhh haha. And you have no idea how hard it was for me to write him. Seriously, I rewrote it a shit-ton to even sound just 'okay'. As for 'Against My Will', I'm not sure about the fic of what I'll do with it. Probably a few chapters then it's done. The base idea came from 'Captured' by Jollyroy here on so, if you want the general idea of the fic, read that. Lot of smut, though. Phew, long response as usual! **

No text decoration - Normal Plot\speech

_Italics - Pokemon Speech\Thoughts_

**Bold - Telepathy **

* * *

Sleeping the rest of the day and night away, I awoke the next day at 7 in the morning. I was still in Amber's arms as she laid there, still sleeping. Somehow, I felt much more.. rejuvenated than I was the night before. Like, I was more awake and not in a grumpy mood like I would have been on any other day. I don't know what made me feel this way, maybe what Amber and I did followed by the extremely long amount of sleep, or I just slept good for once.

Gently, so as not to wake her, I moved her arm off of me so I could get up out of bed. As I sat all the way up, I twisted and turned my back, getting multiple snaps and cracks from my spine which felt amazing. I did the same to my neck and I got a very noticeable "Pop!" sound from it then sent chills down my spine.

"_You shouldn't do that. It's bad for you, you know," _Amber said. I turned to her and hugged her,

"Bah, I don't care. It felt great," I said with a smile. She giggled,

"_Whatever you say. Don't say I didn't warn you when you snap your neck and I cry over your lifeless body," _She teased. I rolled my eyes and she stuck her tongue out at me playfully. "_So, last night.. Any first thoughts? Enjoy it? Wanna do it again?" _She blushed a little at that last one and I laughed at her slight bashfullness.

"I liked it a lot. Definitely not what I expected it to be like."

"_What do you mean?"_

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I expected you to want to keep going after that first one but when you didn't, I was a bit surprised. Or that you'd be much more.. dominant.. that way. But then you were gentle with it all. Again, I was just a bit shocked of it all. But, as I just said, it was a lot of fun," I said.

_"I mean, I could have gone on more but I thought of you and thought I shouldn't. Next time, though.. don't expect me to be so easy.. or gentle," _She winked and I blushed lightly.

"Noted."

"_What are your plans today?" _She asked.

"I don't think I have any actually. It's Saturday so I can work or I can go home with family. I think I'll do that second. You should come, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of my family," I suggested.

"_Uh, I don't know, Ely.." _

"Oh, come on, please? We can go out later afterwards, if you'd like? Maybe see a movie or go on a picnic or something?"

"_Are you.. asking me on a date..?" _She smiled brightly.

"What? Me want to go on a date with a girl I just had sex with? Nope, why would I do that?" I joked. She punched me in the arm playfully,

"_Funny. Come on, let's go get some breakfast."_

* * *

Amber and I had gotten a decent sized breakfast since we missed dinner. We both decided to share a rather big portion of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and hash browns. It wasn't the most delicious breakfast out there since it did from from a lab cafeteria and it was all pre-cooked, but it was still edible, even slightly, so we managed. We had some small talk on what our plans would be later and we came down to a few ideas.

I'd suggested we go see some new slasher movie that had came out since it was the "in-thing" for those who are dating since it kind of makes the one you're with hold onto you out of fear. While I didn't really hate that idea, it wasn't one of the things I didn't really want to do, which is ironic since it was my idea, because I'm a bit of a scared-y cat or, as others tended to call me, a pussy in terms of being scared. She seemed to really enjoy those idea, however, since she said she'd always loved scary movies and even said that she would "love to scare you any possible chance out there" which I kind of hated. I don't know if she was serious or not, and I'd much rather not find out.

Then she brought up the idea of the picnic again. Her idea was that we have the picnic at the lab with a bunch of friends, Me and her, Bertram and that Raichu, and Peter and his girlfriend all in the Fire Type area with all the other Fire Types. Now not only did I like this idea since we'd be with all the other Pokemon, but it'd also be with some friends who I quite enjoyed. It gave me a chance to get to know some of the other Pokemon I'd have to.. get to know.. but to also feel welcomed within their little group of friends. If I didn't have my current family, I'd probably consider these few friends family; even though we just met not too long ago.

Then there was just a day with my family to have her get to know them and them know her. Out of all the ideas suggested, I liked this one the best so because it gave an opportunity to have them all get warmed up to her before I dropped the ball on them of how I am. I mean, I'm their family and family supports each other, right? Why should I have to worry about how it'll all be? Me and my dad have always been pretty close and I've gone to him on many subjects so he'd be fine. Then my mom who was like my best friend so she was also alright. Thinking about it, the only people I'd have to really _worry _about were Braiden or Olyvia but even they wouldn't, well I hope, care. They'd probably joke around or something but I know they'd be there for me.

Much like most of our meals, we ate in relative silence with the idle chitchat that we almost always engaged in. We might have gotten a lot of food, but neither of us ate too much. I'd most likely be spending the day with the family and, knowing my parents, they'd cook some big meal like they do every weekend. It was sort of a tradition as of late that my dad, who does most of the cooking, takes requests on what to have sometime during the weekend where he would then cook it and use that time as a sort-of.. bonding time. The idea was to, more-or-less, bring the family together and discuss anything on our minds since most of us, especially myself, Braiden, and Olyvia, tended to stay in our rooms and not talk with others. So my father always took it upon himself to make dinner every weekend in hopes of bringing us closer as a family, even if it was slow and once a week.

In actuality, it was nice to see someone actually making an effort to make everybody happy and not to just _assume _what _might _make everybody else happy.

We'd walked through the halls of the lab towards the exit since I needed to head home and get some knew clothes so I could properly start my day, even though it was started with a mediocre breakfast. We passed Peter on our way out the front door and he gave us both a happy nod, knowing full well of the previous nights endeavors, before continuing on with his janitorial duties or, what he looks to call, "Doing dirty duty" which I kind of feel like he likes to use the word 'duty' because, every time he does, he snickers a little bit. Truly, the lovable oaf is a kid at heart and he's pretty cool for it.

But, even with the positive thinking of how Peter is and how family loves me, I could help but still feel.. off. Something didn't feel right about today and that something was bound to happen. Almost every time I had a feeling like this, something happens. I'd almost go as far as to say that ninety-nine out of one hundred times, I'm correct in these assumptions. I'd eve go farther as to say that I have a sixth sense with this.

See, when I get these feelings, I am almost always able to tell what is causing it or why I'm feeling like this. I could usually place what makes me feel weird and then fix it so it stops. But this one.. this one was bad. I didn't know _what _was causing it or what I could do to fix it. Most times I'd got feelings of something about to happen was in mid-day and never in the morning. Never this early. But that didn't stop the feeling. Unlike the others, this felt as if something serious is about to happen. Something.. terrible..

"_Ely! Answer me!_" I shook my head and saw Amber had a worried look on her face.

"Huh? What?"

"_You were talking to yourself and you look worried. I've never seen you talk to yourself and you haven't ever told me you do that. Are you okay?"_

"I was talking to myself?" She nodded yes in confirmation, "Did you hear anything I was saying?"

"_Just bits and pieces. Nothing to put anything together. Why? What's wrong Ely? You're worrying me."_

"I don't know, really. I just have this.. feeling.." She looked at me confusedly,

"_What do you mean 'feeling'?"_

"I honestly don't know," I sighed, "Have you ever felt like.. you know something is about to happen? But you don't know what?"

"_Not that I can think of. Why?"_

"Sometimes I get that feeling. See, when I get this feeling, it's usually a tell-tale sign that something is about to happen. For me, I've noticed nothing bad with those feelings. They tend to be just warning signs I'm going to do something.. stupid.. or I'm about to lose something."

"_Well you are a bit of a knucklehead," _She teased, "_I wouldn't be surprised if you did do something dumb soon." _I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her jokes.

"See, I wouldn't either. I'd go as far as to say I've gotten used to the feeling since, like you just insulted, I do happen to do dumb things quite frequently. But this feeling.. this one is.. different.. bad.."

"_Bad how?"_

I stopped talking for a minute, trying to think of the right thing to say. She knew I was trying to gather my thoughts on the subject so we continued to walk in silence. I just looked around and observed the scattered trees on the sides of the dirt path, eyeing the various Bug and Flying Types enjoying the morning sun. After a moment, I continued,

"I don't know. I feel like.. I'm going to get hurt. Or somebody close to me. Something big is going to happen. But I don't know what.." I sighed again, continuing our walk.

"_I'm sure it's nothing. You may do stupid things," _She playfully hit me on my arm and I chuckled at her, "_But I'm sure everything will be fine. You're a good kid so I don't think, or see why, anything bad would happen to you. Just don't worry. Worrying will make it worse than it is. I'm sure you know that."_

I nodded at her words, "Yeah. Maybe. I just can't help but feel different. I don't know. I guess I'll deal with the problem when it shows up, huh?" I smiled lightly.

"_No, _we _will. I'm there for you if you need it. You won't face any problem, big or little, major or minor, on your own. I promise." _She smiled brightly. I hugged her tightly at her kind words. She was such a sweet girl.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

All I can do is hope it's nothing bad. But sometimes, hope isn't enough to keep it that way.

* * *

"Hey everyone," I said as I walked in the door to our house, Amber following close behind. Everyone was, surprisingly, watching television together as a family with nobody ripping at each other's throats like usual. That, and with how early it was, I was expecting Braiden, and even Olyvia, to still be asleep. I don't know why they were up this early since they tended to sleep until about 10, but I was in no way saying them being up this early was a bad thing. Maybe my mom and dad had a day planned out and were just waiting for me to get home so we could go do whatever.

"Hey Ely!" Mom said as she got up and walked over, giving me a hug. "Good morning, Amber," She then gave Amber a hug which I could easily tell kind of creeped Amber out but she did hug her back, albeit nervously.

"_Morning to you too, Mrs. Triston."_

"Oh come now, please, call me Julie or mom. Mrs. Triston is too official for me," She smiled.

_"I can try to remember that, Mrs.- I mean Julie." _Amber said. Mom smiled brightly at her and I looked over to dad,

"Mornin' pops," He waved to me, signaling his usual way of saying good morning. Something seemed off with him, however. He looked as if he hadn't gotten much sleep, if any, in the past few days. Unlike his usual well-groomed hair, it was still unkempt and all over as if he hadn't had a shower yet, or even in days. He always had a shower first thing in the morning which is why it seemed weird. He also had puffy bags under his eyes which helped me to believe he hadn't slept in days. He didn't even look to me or Amber when he waved to us which made it even more obvious he wasn't alright. I'd have to find out what was up with him later.

"Braiden, Olyvia, this is Amber," I said. They both waved to her and she waved back, "She's the one I work with at the lab."

"Cool," They both said in unison. They seemed as if they didn't have a care in the world of what I had to say and were more entertained with what was on television which, truth be told, was probably the case. Not that it really bugged me, I tended to be the same way unless it was Braiden telling me I'd have to watch one of his Pokemon. That was the only way he'd get me full and completely undivided attention.

"So," I began, looking to mom and dad, "Any plans for today? Going anywhere, cooking anything big for dinner like usual?" I asked.

"Not anything too big. Just a dinner like we always do. Is that okay, dear?" She looked over to my dad who had a blank stare on his face. Actually, scratch that, he had a pissed off look on his face.

"Depends, is _she _staying here, too?" He looked Amber dead in the eyes. I looked at her and saw she had a bit of a scared look on her face.

"Is that okay, dad? I thought you wouldn't mind if she did join us for a day. You know, get to know you all since she's a close friend and whatnot." Remember that feeling I had mentioned? Yeah, I think it has something to do with my dad but I still don't know why.

"Oh sure! Let's just bring all the Pokemon here and let ME feed every single person in the god damn world. While I'm at it, why not take my bank card too?" He stood up and stormed out of the room. Everyone stood there, minus Olyvia and Braiden who were still sitting, completely confused at his rage. That's not the dad I remember. I'd never seen him get so mad over having someone over for a day even if it was technically family day.

_"Umm.. maybe I should go.." _

"Don't be silly, dear. You're more than welcome to join us." Mom said.

"_I don't want to be a burden and I can tell when I'm not liked. I don't know if something happened to him with a previous Pokemon or if I just give off a bad vibe, but I can tell he doesn't like me. The moment he saw me, his attitude changed." _

"That's not how Daddy usually is," Olyvia said, "He's always so nice. I don't think he doesn't like you. He looked like he hasn't slept in days so maybe he's just cranky. Some people are like that, you know." Mom nodded,

"I think I know what it's about. Ely, Amber, come with me. Braiden, Olyvia, I feel like you two should as well." All four of us looked at each other, wondering what could piss my dad off so easily and badly just when he sees me with Amber.. Oh fuck.

I looked to Amber and saw she had the same nervous expression on her face. She knew what was coming. I didn't want this to happen already. I wanted them all to get used to her so I could drop the ball. It would have made it so much easier on everybody. Maybe they'd like her even more if they were used to her and found out what is going on between us.

We got to my parents room and stopped in front of the door which my father had slammed in his rampage. Mom turned and looked to us all, "Okay, I think I know his problem. If it is was I think, I want you all to be on edge. If you feel anything bad is about to happen, I want you to leave the house. But I know your father well enough, so that shouldn't be something to worry about. But, either way." Amber and I both sighed, preparing for what was to come.

"Let's just get this over with," I said under my breath. That feeling I had earlier came back full force and much worse than it was originally. That's what this feeling was. My dad isn't going to like it. I don't know what he's going to do, if anything, but this isn't going to please him. I felt Amber hug me lightly, trying to reassure me that everything would be fine. I looked at her and smiled weakly, trying to convince myself that it'll be okay.

Mom sighed, opening the door. Inside, my father was pacing back forth rapidly. In his rampage, he'd thrown off his shirt and it was in a corner on the opposite side of the room. His face was bright red out of pure rage and this was, I'm not going to lie, one of the scariest things I've ever seen. I've never seen him this mad at anything, not even when Braiden's Pokemon and Trainer License was revoked and taken away. This.. this look.. this was pure anger.. hatred.. a type of rage I have only seen in movies.

"Honey? You okay?" Mom asked. His pacing stopped and it gave me a much better look at his facial features. He had multiple strands of sweat dripping down his forehead and he was breathing heavily. You could hear his breathing because of how loud he was doing it. A moment passed before he finally said something.

"All of you downstairs. Livingroom. Now." And with that, he stormed off between us all, stomping the whole way. Amber and I gulped loudly as everyone went downstairs. My father was sitting on the edge of his favorite chair, waiting for us with that pissed off expression still on his face.

Amber and I took a seat opposite of my dad so he could look at us as we talked since we knew this was about us. Braiden and Olyvia who had no reason to be here, honestly, sat on the floor to the left of us, back against the wall. My mother took a seat next to my dad, hopefully to keep him calm if anything were to happen.

It was dead quiet, everyone waiting for someone to make the first move. That wasn't the case though, we all knew to wait for dad to say something before anyone else should. We knew that when he gets mad that you should let him talk so you don't say the wrong thing. Not that I'm complaining that he wasn't saying anything, it gave me a moment to think of the right way to word what I'd be telling him. Hell, there wasn't really a "correct way" to break this to my dad. If that is what's got him so upset, that is.

"Ely," My father said, looking to me, "I'm sorry for my sudden outburst. Amber, I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have done that. That's a terrible way to leave first impressions. I hope you may forgive me."

_"Oh.. umm.. it's fine, sir." _Amber said. He nodded and then continued,

"Now. Ely. Your job at the lab. What exactly do you do there?" He asked.

"Right now, I've yet to do anything besides meet some of the people who work there as well as some of the Pokemon. They house a special area out in a closed off field for each type so they all feel comfortable. When I say that, I mean they have a special area for each type of Pokemon, specially made for them. Take Flying Types for example. It's an area that is nothing but trees with a very small opening which gives people access to feed the Pokemon, which is what I'll be doing.

"Oak told me that my job there will be feeding the Pokemon, bathing them if necessary, making sure they're taken care of, and most importantly, I'll be playing with them, making sure that they're entertained and whatnot. However, that won't be for a while. I'm still in the introduction phase of everything since we have been spreading out the introductions of each Pokemon to three types a day. That storm we had recently kind of put us back a little bit. But, once we have everything done and a tour of the full lab has been done, I'll be officially starting my time in the lab as a volunteer. Why?"

He sat there a moment, processing the information. From what I was able to tell, his demeanor had slightly turned to a more friendly one, he wasn't breathing like he was and his face wasn't as red as it was.

"Who all have you met so far, Oak not included?" He asked.

"Besides Oak, I've met one of the assistants, Bertram, who is the one giving me the tour of the Pokemon enclosures. He's a bit nerdy looking and has the typical feel of being a nerd but he really isn't. He's just a bit older than me I believe. I don't know if he lives there or not, but he's an okay guy. He's a bit out there in terms of how he thinks, but he's been a big help with getting me settled in and whatnot.

"I also met this guy named Peter. He's one of the janitors-"

"Peter Redden?" My dad cut in. I nodded,

"Yeah, that's him. You know him?"

"Of course. He's the one dating a Pokemon, is he not?"

"Umm.. yeah.. he's mentioned it before. Why?" I could feel the nervousness seeping back into me at the mention of him.

"Tell me, Ely. Does it bug you that he is how he is?"

"What do you mean 'How he is'?" That he is an open relationship with his Pokemon?"

"Yes."

I thought for a moment, to make sure I chose my words correctly, "I... see nothing wrong with it. It is his life and I am not one to judge. He's a free man of Kanto and is not breaking the law in being in that relationship. So, my thing is, if he's doing what he does within the laws words, who cares? Heck, he even told me his partner, who's a Blaziken named Lucy by the way, is the one who came to him first."

"So you've met this Blaziken?" I shook my head no,

"Not yet. Me, Peter, and Amber had lunch together yesterday and he told me about her. Why?"

"Son, you know I love you. But what that Peter does is not right. I don't want it corrupting you and you to turn out like him. He's a bad guy for being in a relationship with that thing. He should go find himself a lovely lady who will love him forever. Not some beast looking for a quick fling. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that what Peter does is sinful and goes against everything I've taught you as a kid. You shouldn't be hanging around him."

I could feel my blood slightly rise at his choice of words. 'Corrupt me'? 'Sinful'? Being in a relationship with a Pokemon is bad?

I had to breath in deeply just so I didn't lose my cool already. "First off dad, Peter is a nice guy. He's a bit weird in the head and a bit childish at heart, but so what? He's a good guy. He's actually a lot like me with his hobbies and interests. His favorite Pokemon are Fire Types as well. He even has a similar necklace like mine.

"Now, second of all. What he does in his own time doesn't concern you. He is not hurting you by dating a Pokemon. It is NOT wrong in any way and it is NOT sinful. Maybe that Blaziken is just using him for a quick fling but.. I don't believe it. She got him that necklace as a gift and it has a meaning behind it. Why would she get him a present if she didn't have some sort of interest in him?

"Also, you didn't raise me to teach me that having a more.. open.. relationship was bad. You taught me to not let others push me around and not to let others say affect me. To be accepting. That everybody and everything has a mind and a will. That everything can think for itself. I fail to see how me just simply being with him 'corrupts me' in anyway." I said. He sat there and nodded.

"So you see nothing wrong with what he does? That what he does is 'okay' and 'normal'?" He sat up in his chair again, much more on edge than before.

"Yes, I see nothing wrong with it. As long as nothing is forced and the feeling is mutual, who cares? It's actually kind of sweet."

Mom was sitting there, stroking my fathers hand to keep him calm. She had a very worried expression on her face, knowing what could come if he wasn't calm. She had remained silent the entire time, intent on listening to what we both said. Braiden and Olyvia were both still sitting against the wall, remaining quiet and neither had said any kind of smart remark or sarcastic thing yet which was definitely for the best. As much as I wish Amber didn't, she remained quiet as well. I wished she had but she didn't wrap an arm around my side to keep me calm. She merely just sat there, waiting for her turn to talk.

After a moment of thinking, father finally said, "So you support the idea of Pokephilia?"

"Pokephilia?" I asked, confusedly.

"_It's the term for a Pokemon and Human having a relationship sexually or openly." _Amber informed me.

"Huh, seems she knows her terms." Dad said, "She must be into that thing," He snapped.

"_I see nothing wrong with dating a human. It's actually a lot more common than you might think it is. I've dated a human before so, yes, I guess you could say that "I'm into that thing" as you put it." _Amber said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, you have, Amber?" I looked to her.

"_Sexually, no. But I did date one long, long ago. Nothing serious. He wanted to see what it was like and we gave it a shot. It turned out not to be his thing so we just broke apart." _

"Would have been nice to know earlier..." I said under my breath, "To answer your question dad, yeah, I support it. Like I told you, as long as nothing is forced and the feelings are mutual, who cares? It doesn't affect me in any way so I see no reason to be against it."

"You sound like you're into that as well, son," He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What if I am?" I said. His eyes went wide and I heard Olyvia gasp at what I had just said.

"Funny joke son. I've raised you better than to date a beast or dog or whatever. You're a very proper boy and can easily find someone who's better than any Pokemon. What happened to that Candy girl you used to like in High School? I'm sure she'd date you."

"Her name was Clarrisa, dad. And second, I'd very much appreciate it if you stopped calling Pokemon 'beasts' or 'dogs' or anything else like that. They're Pokemon, and, I don't know if you noticed, but there's one RIGHT HERE," I said, indicating towards Amber, "And to answer your question, Clarrisa went on a Journey right out of Trainer School. She hasn't bothered to even text me back since she left so I gave up long ago. And so what if I wanted to date a Pokemon? It's my life and you'd have no right to have any say in it. I'm not a kid anymore and, like you said, I'm smart enough to think for myself."

"You are smart, son. You're also smart enough to not raise your voice to me right now." I rolled my eyes at him. This was so unlike him. "Like I said, you could find any girl out there better than any Pokemon. And, no offense to you Amber, but that's not how you are, Ely. You're too good of a kid to go as low as Pokemon." That's it, I don't care anymore.

"Listen here dad. I can like whatever I want. If I want to date a Pokemon, I will be damn sure to." I heard both Braiden and Olyvia gasp at my choice of words. Everyone in the house knew it wasn't smart to use curse words around my father as it usually ended terrible. "Pokemon are just as smart as people, smart actually. They have powers beyond our biggest imaginations. Like Amber here, she can control fire in her hands." She brought up her hands and a small ball of fire appeared, just floating in her hand before it dissipated the next second.

"Second of all, there's no reason to say I SHOULDN'T date a Pokemon. Like Amber said, it happens much more than you expect. Trainers travel across the country usually at the age of 16 with nobody but their Pokemon. And you know what happens around that age? Puberty. People have needs and a Pokemon is MUCH more willing to help than any human. Feelings develop dad. You can't stop feelings from happening. The feelings you had for mom when you two first met can, and does, happen between a human and Pokemon."

I took a moment to observe what was going on. My mom was sitting there, not holding my dads hand anymore, but she had an extremely worried look on her face; much worse than before. My dad was no longer sitting anymore. He was standing on the other side of the room, his face beat red again. He wasn't breathing as heavy as he was when I got here but he still had a pissed off look on his face. Braiden and Olyvia were sitting cross legged next to each other on the floor still, a look of interest on their faces. Amber had a very worried but stern look on her face. She stuck by what she had said and wouldn't let any change that nor would she back down from her beliefs or her past. Not even for my dad. I was on the same boat as her. This was my life and I wouldn't let anyone, not even my own father, change that.

"Like I've said son, you're much smarter than that. You know right from wrong. You know dating a Pokemon is wrong and is sinful. Hanging around those who are like that is NOT what you should be doing. Don't you know that being like that could fuck up your whole future? It could prevent you from getting a job that you want."

"It's not wrong, dad! There's nothing wrong with it! Here, I've given you MY reasons for why I'm okay with it. Why are you so against it? Against something that does NOT affect you?"

"Doesn't affect me? It affects me in every single way. I want to protect my family. I don't want MY family turning into one where we can just freely fuck an animal. That's not what this is. We're a proper family and that is NOT condoned in this household."

"I swear to God, dad. Stop calling Pokemon fucking animals. Especially with HER here," Another gasp was heard because I dropped the 'F-Bomb' in front of my dad. Would there be consequences? Sure. Do I care? Nope.

"I'll call them whatever I fucking please. This is my house, I can say whatever I want. Now, son, why are you so uptight on supporting that? You're not like that, are you? You better not be." Boy, now he's going to be super fucking pissed when I tell him.

"Why am I uptight? WHY AM I SO UPTIGHT?!" I shouted. "Why are YOU so uptight with saying it's wrong? When has anything like THAT happened to you? When have YOU had sex with a Pokemon? When have YOU ever had a relationship with one? Huh?"

"I'd be sure not to raise your voice at me. That's the last thing you want to do, right now."

"Right now, I don't care. You want to know if I'm "like that" as you say? Fine. Yes. I am like that. And there-"

"You have five seconds to shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" He yelled. "You will NOT bring that sinful shit into MY house. You had best be joking." He yelled louder as he stepped towards me. I stood up and was eye level with him. Everyone was dead silent in the room. Nobody had the balls, or ovaries, to say a word right now. This was an intense moment. This was a moment you'd see before a massive shootout in an old western movie.

"Sure, let me joke about how I am. I might do that a lot, but not something like this. And you will not change that. Ever." I said. He stood there, fists clenched, staring me in the face as I did right back.

He took a step back, "Tell me. Is it with her?" He said with disgust as he pointed towards Amber.

"Yes. It is." He kept glaring at the both of us for a solid minute before he did something I didn't expect he would. He started laughing.

"Can you believe this guy?! A Charmeleon! He likes a fucking Pokemon! Can you believe him hun?!" He laughed. My mom just stood there, a horrified look on her face.

"I've sat here and listened long enough. What's wrong with him and her? You've yet to give a good reasoning. I don't care if they are. If they're happy, I'm happy," She said, smiling towards us. Me and her couldn't help but smile brightly, knowing my mom was on our side. That showed my hunch was right about my mom being the best mom in the world. I knew she'd accept it and even be happy about.

Dad, if I can even call him that anymore, stopped laughing instantly. "You're kidding, right? You're okay with that?" She nodded. "Wow. That's all I can say. Braiden! Olyvia!" They both looked at him. "Tell me I'm not the only one who's against this."

"Well dad.." Braiden began, "Like you, I think it's weird. Do I care? No. Would I do it? Doubt it. But do I accept my brother for being open with what he enjoys? Whole heartedly. There's nothing wrong with him. He just has.. a different preference than you and I." He said, smiling towards me. This kept getting better and better.

"I think it's kind of cute, actually. I see no problem with it." Olyvia stated. She had her usual "I don't really care" face on which helped show that my dad was all alone on this. Nobody had his side.

"I don't believe you're truly like that, son. I think you're just screwing with me." He chuckled. I looked at him like he was insane,

"You think I'm joking.. really? You WANT me to prove it? Fine. How?"

"Kiss her. Do it. Right now." He said. I looked at her and sat down next to her, her scooting into my lap. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and leaned into her, kissing her deeply. Instantly, our tongues met in a sloppy kiss, proving to my dad how I am. I wanted this to be as sloppy as possible just to fuck with my "dad". At least, that was the plan.

As soon as our tongues met, I heard a roar and felt Amber leave me. Just as soon as she was gone, I saw her laying on the ground next to Braiden and Olyvia. My dad was in my face, huffing and puffing, face as red as can be. "I hope you know that you're now dead to me." He said coldly.

I looked over to Amber who was scooted against the wall, too terrified to do anything. My mom had instantly rushed over to her side, trying to convince that she's okay. Being sure she wasn't harmed, I looked my dad in the eyes. "I so hope you know that you have just fucked up. You never lay hands on a lady."

Next thing I know, my vision is blurry, my hand hurts, and there's shouting. Lots of it. I felt someone grab onto my shoulders and lead me out of the room and into what I assumed was the kitchen. My whole body was shaking because of how mad I was that he laid his hands on her. It would have been one thing if he just yelled and screamed like he was.. but to throw her across the room.. fuck no.

I took a minute to calm down. My dad was on the ground, nose visibly broken, not moving. His chest was heaving up and down lightly but he didn't make any movement to get up. Knocked out. Deserves worse. I noticed it was Olyvia and Amber who had moved me into the kitchen. They kept saying words of "It's fine" and to "calm down, it's done and over" but it was not that easy.

Amber rather forcibly sat me into one of the chairs at the table while Olyvia went and got me a glass of water to calm me down. Mom had walked into the kitchen to get some things to clean up my dad's nose while Braiden was next to him, shaking his head lightly and slapping his cheeks, trying to wake him up. Which, in reality, wouldn't have been smart because I REALLY wanted to go for another swing.

A couple minutes went by as Amber and Olyvia kept trying to calm me down. I'd never swung at anybody before nor had I ever been in a fight. I had no idea where the strength to knock a grown man came from, maybe adrenaline, but it was what he deserves. Mom walked back into the kitchen,

"I'm sorry. To the both of you," She said, looking to Amber and I, "I knew he knew something would happen with you at the lab and with your love of Pokemon. I didn't think it'd be this quick so I could have had a chance to ween him into the idea, but.. you can tell how that went."

"_It's fine Mrs. Triston. We were both waiting for a good time to bring it up, preferably when you all liked me so it'd be better, but at least it's in the open and all of you, minus him, accept it or don't care. I don't know how you can live with a man so unaccepting. Let alone someone who says that their son is dead to them for being different than what's socially 'normal'."_

"Oh, hon, he's long gone. When he wakes up, I'm kicking him out. That was the last straw. It's one thing if he wasn't accepting but to say what he said.. that's just a no-no. And, Ely," I looked to her, "Nice swing. You been working out?" She teased.

"No, I don't know how I swung so hard. Maybe out of me wanting to protect her, me so mad he actually threw Amber.. Maybe the adrenaline stacked on top of all that? But he deserves that." I said. She nodded and smiled,

"Oh well. What's done is done. I don't think you two being around when he wakes up is a good idea. Maybe you two should head to the lab for the rest of the day. I'll call and let you know what happens, let you know if you can come home tonight or not. Okay?"

"_Don't worry about him coming home. I'm sure others will ask about today and will want full details, especially Peter. Ely is always welcome to stay with me at the lab. I like the company he gives." _Amber smiled. Mom nodded,

"Alright, but I'll still call. Amber, I'm truly sorry for what he's done to you. He's never like that and never showed any indication of being that violent about the subject. I hope and pray from the bottom of my heart you can forgive me for his actions." Amber simply waved her off,

"_His actions are the ones of a confused one. If anything, I should be thanking YOU for raising a good kid who can stick up for a lady," _She smiled towards me. No matter how mad I was, I couldn't help but blush at her compliment.

"Just doing what had to be done." I said, hugging her. A groan could be heard, signalling my dad was starting to come to.

"Come on lovebirds, you gotta go for now." Mom said, ushering us towards the back door. "I'll call sometime tonight, okay?" We both nodded. "I love you, Ely."

"Love you too, mom." She smiled and shut the door as we stepped out. Moments later, we could hear screams from my dad, letting me know he was in pain from the blow to the nose. We walked for a moment before Amber pulled me off the road, then hugging me tightly.

"_I'm sorry Ely."_ I hugged her back tightly and asked,

"For? You did nothing wrong."

_"Just for what your dad did. It's my fault he's so mad about it. I'm the reason he is so mad at you.." _She looked down sadly. I hugged her again and kissed her gently,

"Don't ever think that. He's mad at me I didn't turn out how he wanted. What I do is between me and myself, unless you're involved," I winked. She giggled at the little joke, "But either way. I'm glad to have you and know what we have means something. I wouldn't change it and I gave up my dad to prove it. You're mine and nothing it coming between that."

"_Thank you Ely.. thank you so much for giving me this chance.."_

"No Amber.. thank you for being there with me.."


End file.
